


Thunder Lucy Week 2018

by Brittles_06



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittles_06/pseuds/Brittles_06
Summary: Thunder Legion has gone on a mission only to run into Lucy and the trouble she's stumbled on. Throw in two of Bickslow's brothers and there'll be even more trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Thunder Lucy Week 2018 Placeholder!

Thunder Legion x Lucy week will the run from October 24th to October 31st. So get ready for some Spooktacular stories this week and here are the following prompts!

Day 1 - Indubitable

Day 2 - Accursed

Day 3 - Spirit

Day 4 - Vague

Day 5 - Thump

Day 6 - Infernal

Day 7 - Veil

Bonus Day - Hallowed


	2. Indubitable

Laxus sighed for what felt like the thousandth time since they had left Fairy Tail for a well-deserved vacation. They seemed to be running into issue after issue on their way to Bosco. First, the train had a mechanical issue delaying them by an hour, followed by their tickets being double booked when they went get on the plane so they had to wait for the next flight which didn't depart for five hours. At that point, the Thunder Legion had opted to go and sightsee in Crocus to waste time until they finally would be on their way. The four mages found themselves at a quaint bar to eat while drinking some beers to pass the time. They had worked hard the last year to build Magnolia up after the battle with Alvarez. None of the Fairy Tail mages had taken any job during that time and focused all their efforts into rebuilding what had been lost. Granted they were all being paid by the King of Crocus so they weren't all completely broke, plus with them going on so many S Class missions they had a fair amount in their savings accounts.

Soon enough they'd be in Bosco taking in the sights, sounds, and culture of Bickslow's home nation. They'd been there several times over the years, with Laxus staying with the Pradesh family while he was exiled. Bickslow had grabbed hold of him before he left Magnolia, informing him of a place to head to that would help him past all of his own insecurities. It was thanks to Arman, the patriarch Pradesh, that he was able to realize that his need to conquer Fairy Tail stemmed from everything his own father had put him through. He might have saved his life by implanting the lightning dragon lacrima into his head but that was the only good thing Ivan had ever done for him. Laxus wanted power, to be the most powerful, and what better way to do that than to take down Makarov's beloved guild. Who needed love, family, or friendship? Couldn't understand the power behind any of them until he had his ass handed to him by Gajeel and Natsu. Laxus couldn't comprehend everything his gramps had been trying to teach him until Arman had laid it out for him. He had a lot of time to reflect and now understood that his father's perceived ideas on what true power was were a farce.

Love. Family. Friendship. These three items were the pillar of strength, courage, and wisdom and when all six were combined nothing was impossible. No-one lived up to these virtues better than Team Natsu. His eyes were opened at Fantasia, were reinforced during Tenrou Island, and fortified after Tartaros. He learned that the most destructive three mages in all of Earthland had several things to teach him. Erza was one of the most socially awkward person that he knew, could be deterred at a moments notice by strawberry cake, was the fiercest warrior he had the privilege of knowing. Gray was as cold as they came (literally), had a brooding attitude that got on his nerves, but knew what true friendship was and how to utilize it. Natsu was brash and fearless, continuously destroying everything on sight during any mission, and had the ability to become stronger by focusing everything he held dear to him and powering up.

He, and his team, learned the most from the Light of Fairy Tail. Lucy forgave easily, always had a smile on her face, and loved with everything she had - worming her way into his heart and his team's lives. She was the one that welcomed him back with open arms and had helped his team to not be perceived as the enemy within the guild. Lucy befriended Gajeel, Juvia, the Thunder Legion, and the former Oracion Seis and managed to make everyone in the guild feel valuable, even when she herself didn't feel so. It was one of those things he had been working on with her, her self-doubt issues and feelings of worthlessness. It was a work in progress. After coming together to defeat Zeref, Achnologia, and restoring Earthland he was looking forward to just relaxing for a long ass time. He smirked as Evergreen smacked Bickslow with her fan.

Evergreen couldn't wait to spend some time away for the testosterone-induced males that were in her team. Bickslow's sisters had invited her for a spa day followed by shopping at some of Bosco's world-famous clothing stores. Elluris head office was in Pelerno and the one sister was a model of their fireproof clothing line, she was the solar dragon slayer after all. This trip was also perfectly timed since she had broken up with Elfman before they left. Everything seemed to be the same thing with Elfman, including sex which had become super vanilla, and she was just bored with it all. The split was mutual so she didn't have to worry about hurting his heart, but it hadn't made her feel any better.

She felt like she was broken and unlovable, she hid behind her bitchy facade so she didn't have to deal with her feelings. Hiding and bottling them all up was easier to do some days than working through them. Was it healthy, no, but it was how she had learned to deal with things and being around three emotionally constipated men didn't help in the slightest. She didn't have too many friends that were women either, aside from Lucy and Juvia, her life was fairly lonely. When she had met Bickslow's sisters the first, the immediate connection, it made her super elated. Evergreen always looked forward to going to Bosco now. The waters in the Grass Sea were soothing and were her favorite things to visit every time took a vacation there. The fairy mage rolled her eyes when Freed started spouting nonsense about visiting the library.

Freed was looking forward to catching up on some research he had been looking into. His focus point was celestial magic after Lucy had let him read the books at her house. He found her magic to be incredibly rare and powerful, but there was so much that was unknown about it. Even to the holder mage herself. Pelerno had one of the largest libraries on lost and rare magic and he was going to submerge himself in learning everything he could. That was his ideal vacation and once they each went their separate ways for a couple days would be utter peace. The rune mage shook his head when Evergreen threatened to turn Bickslow to stone.

Bicklsow dodged the crazed look in the fairy mage's eyes, knowing full well that if he took one more step over the edge he was traipsing along he'd be stone and more than likely left behind. They were visiting his fucking hometown so he figured it was in his best interest to quit while he was ahead. The seith mage was super pumped to be back home since it had been at least a year since he had been back, right before the had re-joined Fairy Tail. Had spent an extremely boring year at Blue Pegasus, the tri-men were not any sense of the word fun nor did they swing towards men. He was Boscan so it didn't bother him one way or another but it took a hell of a lot more effort to get any action, male or female. Even Laxus had had issues at that guild, and the slayer rarely didn't have someone on his arm . . . err arms?

His entire family wasn't going to home for this trip but he was looking forward to seeing his dad and Kaleb for sure. Who knows what other stragglers would pop in unannounced while he was there for the week. However, at this pace, they'd never fucking get there with all the damn complications in travel. Soon they'd be aboard the plane and only a few short hours away from the warm rays of the sun. Swimming in the calming waters of the Grass Sea was the first thing on his bucket list. He took a large gulp of beer and decided that things could only get better from here. He was returning home for a vacation with his team, what could go wrong?

"Let's head back. They should be getting close to getting their shit figured out. I'm tired of waiting." Laxus downed the remainder of his drink before sliding his chair back, bag slung over his shoulder and heading towards the door. He knew the other three would follow suit shortly so he wasn't worried about them. He just wanted to get into his seat and put his sound pods on to drown the noise out until they landed. The four of them walked in comfortable silence through the streets of whatever random city they were in.

"Hey did you see . . . Huh?" Bickslow looked around the corner of an alley. "Nevermind. Guess I'm seeing things."

"Stop masturbating so much and your vision wouldn't be fucked," Laxus smirked to his best friend.

"Fuck you Laxus. You and I both know there is no such thing as too much." Bickslow crossed his arms in front of him as a sly grin made its way onto his lips. "Is that why you had a hard time seeing the target on our mission last week boss man? Strokin your junk too much?" The seith mage cackled as he dodged the bolt of lightning that was aimed at his person.

"I really DO NOT need to hear about you idiots jerkin off," Evergreen whispered yelled. "You are my brothers and I'd rather only know as little as possible."

"I concur with Evergreen. Listening to the two of you share pleasure with women while on missions is more than enough," Freed added to Evergreen's cause.

"You're just jealous," Bickslow smiled while nudging Laxus' side, the blonde man's lips twitching upwards.

"You know we have nothing to be jealous about," Evergreen huffed while snapping her fan shut in annoyance. "Elfman and I had a great sex life before . . . well, you know. And Freed has been fucking Farron for at least two years now."

"Evergreen!"

"Wow, wow, wow. Say what?" Bickslow's startled look matched the lightning slayers. "How the fuck did we not know about this?" Freed was the color of Erza's hair, hiding his face in his hands while Evergreen rolled her eyes yet again.

"They hooked up before shit exploded on with Alvarez. Caught them out in the garden when I was out for a stroll one night," Evergreen's eyes shone with excitement at knowing something those two didn't. "Apparently Farron has created a scent cleansing soap so the dragon slayers in his family can't tell who he has ever been with. Thane has been teleporting the lovebirds back and forth every so often, and I have seen other teleport mages from White Sea too."

"Two whole years? Dude why didn't you just fucking tell us?" Bickslow asked, a bit hurt by the secrecy. "You know I've always thought you two looked good together, so there was really no need to hide is. Guess the truth is indu . . . indub . . . What the hell was that word Cosplayer used."

"Indubitable," Freed corrected before pointing out, "Means impossible to doubt and I believe Miss Lucy was referring to her contracts when she was conversing with you. Or trying too since you were too busy staring at her breasts." Laxus laughed when Evergreen thwacked Bickslow hard on the head for being a per.

"No judging here Freed," Laxus' brain finally started to function again. "As long as he doesn't break your heart I won't break his body."

"Sorry," whispered the green haired mage. "We just wanted it to be us for a while, and Evergreen had kept it quiet until now. It was sort of thrilling though. Meeting up at random points in the day or night across the continent."

"Wait day?" Laxus looked perplexed for a moment. "Is that where you disappeared to when you said you were helping Levy with a translation last week? The bookworm came back to the guild looking all pissed off for some random reason and I just assumed it was because she was having a bad day." Evergreen couldn't help but giggle as Freed's blush had come back tenfold and he nodded his head. "Whatever. Now that it's out in the open full disclosure, we don't need this to hinder us on missions. That goes for all four of us, no chances after Alvarez." The three mages nodded their heads in agreement. "Good. Now let's get our fucking vacation started!"


	3. Accursed

The four mages were walking up to the doors of White Sea, the pure white hand-carved doors stood in contrast to the darker stained frame and wall and was a welcoming sight. All of them were ready to catch up with friends they had made at this branch of the guild, as well as seeing what Bickslow's guild master brother had been up to lately. Laxus had been trying every way he knew to get Kaleb's digital mission board in Fairy Tail, well, short of begging that it. The piece of tech he'd developed took into account what aspects were needed for the mission, which mage's magic was best suited for it, and reward outcome splitting. It was fucking slick and would make his life a hell of a lot easier than dealing with paper. Laxus had been setting money aside from ever mission so he could just buy the damn thing off Kaleb, but he was set back since they'd been helping clean-up the country.

"Does it seem really quiet?" Evergreen asked as they were strolling through one of the corridors to the main hall. "I mean, it's just we usually can hear something the moment the doors are open."

"She's right. It's eerily quiet for a guild this size," Laxus brought his fists up into a defensive stance as they were nearing the main set of double doors. "All of you behind me. We go in a single file in case there's an issue here. Bickslow in the back so that you can send one of the babies to Arman if necessary." Laxus kicked open the doors after he counted to three and was surprised to see dozens of mages quietly conversing amongst themselves.

"What the hell is going on Dav?" Bickslow asked a light blue haired man to his left.

"Hey Bickslow," Dav instantly smiled at the seith mage. "Welcome back to the sea. Master is up in his office and is . . . " The guild shook before the man could finish his sentence.

"Something bad is going on," a man as large as Laxus walked up to the group of fairies. "Master Kaleb hasn't been this pissed since we learned that the magic council created Face and the demons were activating it."

"Hey Beck. Nice to see you man," Bickslow extended an arm as Beck's hand grasped his elbow, forearms touching, so Bickslow could complete the warrior shake of White Sea mages. Laxus and Freed greeter the beast master mage in the same way while Evergreen and Beck shared a chaste kiss. "Any idea what's going on?"

"No idea," Beck said with a sigh. "We've all just decided to hunker down until it has passed and then I am sure he'll be calling specific mages in to be debriefed, once he's calmed down that is."

"So we should get a drink and food because this could take a while?" Evergreen asked the bi-color eyed man. His blue and gold eyes looked at the fairy mage with a smile on his lips.

"Probably couldn't hurt. You can tell me all about that oaf you're still dating." Beck placed his hand on the small of Evergreen's back as he steered her towards the bar.

"Elfman and I ended things. It was a mutual parting and for the best," Evergreen stated with a small blush high on her cheeks. She'd always had a thing for large beefy men with rippling muscles everywhere and damn it if Beck didn't fit into that category. Beck rarely wore a shirt which left the broad expanse of his chest and defined abs open for viewing. Beck proudly showed his Nutren Clan tattoo which featured the Boscan silver bear from Northern Bosco. He wore looser fitting pants with black combat boots because it was easier to move in, especially when dealing with any animal that roamed the earth. Around his neck was a multicolored necklace that held a symbol for each animal he was able to control. The stones were different colors representing different species of animals, such as blue for a shark, brown for a bear, white for an eagle, and red for a lion.

"I'd be lying if wasn't happy that you are no longer with him," Beck motioned for the barman to come over.

"You two can catch up later," Bickslow ordered a beer for himself. "Any of my siblings around?"

"Xally arrived home this morning, along with Cristoff and Vander. Emzadi left for a mission two days ago and will be gone for a month, Farron is working in Caelum, and Zen returned to the academe." The group sat at a free table with their drinks in hand. "Your father is at home and is eagerly awaiting your arrival, so I'm sure after the issue with Kaleb has been settled you'll all be taking the Thane Express to the estate for supper."

"Mr. Elan's cooking," Bickslow said as his eyes glazed over while imagining all the amazing dishes he could potentially be preparing.

"You're drooling a bit there Bix," Evergreen laughed as he seith mage whipped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So what else is new around here since the Alvarez attack?"

"Not too much honestly," Beck offered with a thoughtful look. "The war was devastating, not so much as Fiore mind you, but we had our fair share of shit hitting the fan. We rebuilt within a couple months but we had major dark guild activity due to smaller guilds banding together. We have demolished the majority of them but there's one that remains at large, Black Lady's Sight. They have flown under the radar, recruiting strong mages and are financed through the black market. Slave trade, animal trade, rare items, assassinations - if they can find money in it they will do it."

"I would deduce that Master's Kaleb's meeting would be information about this particular guild then," Freed stated with a thoughtful look on his face. "I know we can here for a vacation, but should the Master need my assistance I willingly offer it. I can't speak for my teammates though."

"That's greatly appreciated Freed," a masculine voice pierced the unusually quiet guild hall. "Beck. Thunder Legion. Would you please come to my office?" The five mages left their partially finished drinks on the table and walked up the two flights of stairs to the Master's office. The normally pristine office had papers strewn everywhere and one desk that was broken in two right down the middle. Platinum blonde hair loosely hung down his broad back, resting at the top of his well-sculpted ass that was accentuated by white leather pants that clung to every muscle like a second skin. His white leather jacket was undone showing a light purple t-shirt that molded to his chest, but his normally joyful lavender eyes held anger, pain, and sorrow.

"You going to fill us in on why you look like shit?"

"Nice to see you too Laxus. Sorry for the less than warm welcome but we have a rather large situation that was just brought to my attention, so forgive Kaleb's lack of manners." The lunar dragon slayer filled in so that his brother could compose himself a little more. He ran a hand through his black shoulder-length hair letting his shoulders sag a bit.

"If both of you are worried then this must be serious so spit it the fuck out already," the seith mage stated from his position at the back of the team. He didn't like the looks either of his brothers were sporting, which meant something nasty was going down.

"Beck explained that we are having issues with the dark guild Black Lady's sight?" Kaleb inquired receiving head nods confirming what he already knew. "Turns out they have discovered a new way to make money. One that is proving to be discerning on many fronts."

"Vander found them gathering items for some kind of a ritual and stole the list off one of the corpses," Cristoff pulled the list off the corkboard it was pinned too and handed it to Freed. "We can't seem to figure out what the items needed are for, but they are unpleasant, to say the least." The rune mage's eyes were overly large as he started scanning the items on the list.

"Fingerbone of an infant, wings cut from a live bat, pearl stolen from a dead woman's neck. What the fuck kind of twisted shit is this?" Laxus glared at the list, wishing it'd burst into flames.

"We don't know," Kaleb calmly replied. "I'm hoping that Freed would have some insight."

"I'm sorry Master Kaleb, but this is beyond anything I have ever seen," Freed was about to hand the list back to Cristoff when a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Can I take a look," Bickslow asked in a low voice. Freed handed him the piece of paper and watched Bickslow read over the list a half a dozen times, eyes widening when it finally all clicked. "It's a spell to tear a soul from a body. We're not talking about your run of the mill soul either here, nor would we be talking about a nice deity being awakened from this."

"What do you mean Bix?" Evergreen asked with a slight waver in her voice. Bickslow was rarely ever serious but when he was you knew that it was an 'end of the world' situation.

"Seith mages can manipulate souls in bodies, transfer them from a body to an inanimate object then control them to do our bidding. We can trap souls on this plane or help them move on and it never leaves traces of magic on whomever we've touched with our figure eyes," Bickslow began to explain with closed eyes and his arms crossed, a grim look on his face. "Each soul has a unique identifier, generally a color that can easily identify you to any seith mage. The deeper the color the more powerful the mage. There are two colors that are the most coveted by a seith mage, white and gold. Cristoff and Kaleb's souls are the only white ones I have ever seen, their power drawing in from natural sources of light making them incredibly powerful."

"And a gold soul?" Beck asked in the quiet group of mages.

"I have never seen a gold soul in my entire life," Bickslow shook his head slowly. "They are rumored to hold the strongest magic in all the universe and have the ability to bring the dead back to life. The items for the spell is to bring the body of someone back from the underworld and they'll need a dark seith mage to transfer the soul from the living to the dead. If this dark guild has a seith working for them they are probably already extracting souls to sell on the black market. You can implant a soul into a lacrima and if the soul has magic then so does the person receiving it."

"Like the dragon soul in the lacrima implanted in my head," Laxus uttered with awed understanding. "I someone were to kill a dragon slayer or someone with a rare soul color, then they could have the ability to bring Achnologia or Zeref to life again."

"Correct," Bickslow grimly replied. "You have to be born with seith magic, it's not a magic that can be learned. We either have a very new seith mage in this dark guild that's rising or . . ."

"Or we have an older mage that escaped Bosco's seith genocide twenty some years ago," Cristoff's wide eyes glanced at Kaleb's equally wide ones. "Neither of which is good for us. You know we are going to have to tell father at supper tonight, he'll know something is off the moment we all walk into the house."

"He'll need to be told regardless so that he can inform the King," Kaleb sighed, again. "Think you can take us all back to the estate Cris? Thane is doing several other tasks for me and I don't want to disturb him."

"Pft, of course I can."

"Good," the Master of White Sea cracked a small smile. "None of you are part of this guild but your help would be invaluable. You will be compensated for this mission but remember the decision is strictly up to each individual. I will need an answer tomorrow, so if you're in we will meet here at 9 am sharp." Cristoff gathered his powers and moon jumped all of them to the dining room at his father's house.

"You accursed children!" a short balding man yelled from his place on the floor, glare in full effect. "How many times have I told you not to pop in unless you're entering the main hall!"

"Sorry Mr. Elan," Cristoff reached a hand down to their head chef. There was no need to make the man angry or else you'd be deprived of your favorite goodies for as long as he felt you deserved to be punished. Their father allowed it too since they didn't follow the rules, cruel punishment indeed.

"You brats just be grateful that nothing was spilled and that I adore the lot of you," he brushed his hands on his white apron. "Go and wash up. Supper will be finished in ten or so minutes." He pivoted and headed back towards the kitchen, disappearing behind the swinging doors.

"Hey Cris, I have one question," Evergreen began to ask the blue-eyed man, "Where did you receive the information about the souls from?" Cristoff looked towards his brothers and held his hands up in front of his body.

"This one is all you, Master." Kaleb rolled his eyes as he brother bowed out.

"A group of mages took a job tracking down some missing person cases. They stumbled across a soul trading ring within our borders and decided to reach out directly to me before their own master." Kaleb paused there, gauging everyone's reactions so far. "I was on the com with them shortly before the four of you arrived. The information was relayed and there may have been a difference of opinions."

"Which was what?" the fairy mage asked with an eyebrow arched.

"The redhead wanted to go charging into battle and I denied the request. The bluenette was worried about the legalities of trying to fulfill their mission request due to crossing border, which I put her at ease about. And the blonde demanded to be part of the team that was going to take out whoever was responsible for all the death and chaos."

"If we were back in Magnolia I would swear you were talking about Erza, Levy, and Cosplayer." Bickslow started to laugh at the absurdity of that idea. The looks hiks brothers were sharing told him otherwise. "Well fuck."


	4. Spirit

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lucy yelled to no one in particular, temporarily muting her com. Master Kaleb had just tried to lay down the law and tell her that she wasn't ALLOWED to come on the mission. She had stumbled upon the fucking soul trading ring on her recovery mission with Erza and Levy. Well, fat fucking chance that she wasn't going to on said mission and Kaleb was about to get an earful.

"Lucy I don't think you understanding the intricacies we are going to be dealing with here," she heard Kaleb slowly start to talk again and immediately unmuted herself. "We are going up against a dark guild who is looking to capture souls for an unknown purpose. We have very little knowledge as to what's going on, plus we have an entire guild of mages devoted to these kinds of missions. The fact that you are ill-equipped to handle something of this magnitude . . ."

"Excuse you?" Lucy's glare pierced Kaleb's and he froze on the spot. She couldn't believe the Master of the largest guild in history was trying to mansplain how a dangerous mission worked. "You are either very misinformed or are a class A jack ass. I have been in Fairy Tail for six years, and an active mage for just as long. I have been captured, beaten and bruised, and in life-threatening situations more than anyone else that I know. Don't you DARE tell that I don't know what's at stake here! You WILL accept our help and you WILL see us at the meeting at 9 am at White Sea in Pelerno tomorrow morning." She could see the necklace start to flare with power again, which happened to be the third time during this conversation. The first two being when she informed him about different points of the soul trading ring.

"Fine," Kaleb grumbled while caving to her demands. "I will see you here along with the others I have chosen for the mission."

"Perfect," Lucy beamed at the platinum blonde. "See you then." She cut the power off to her com and shoved it back in her bag.

"How much you want to bet that he doesn't tell the Thunder Legion about this little argument?" Levy inquired, her nose still buried in a book she had pulled out when Lucy decided to call Master Kaleb. Lucy snorted in response, clearly giving the bluenette her answer.

"Could I borrow your com, Lucy?" Erza asked the blonde woman. "I would also like to inform Gramps or Mira so they do not worry and are informed as to what has occurred."

"Of course Erza," Lucy grabbed the small glass orb from her bag and handed it over. The requip mage nodded her head and walked a ways away to talk to someone from Fairy Tail. "I can't believe Kaleb acted like that."

"Come on Lu," Levy put her book down, taking off her gale force reading glasses. "He's the youngest Master of the largest guild, fifth Wizard Saint of Bosco, and wielder of Immaculate Light - if he wasn't a bit arrogant I'd be concerned."

"Guarantee he doesn't treat Bickslow's sister like that," Lucy mumbled under her breath. Levy caught it though and couldn't help but laugh.

"You know we are probably going to miss the Halloween festivities at Fairy Tail with this new mission," Levy pointed out as a way to distract her friend.

"I knoooow," Lucy whined. "I had the perfect outfit picked out that was sure to draw Bick . . . ah, someone's attention finally." Lucy saw the knowing look on her best friends' face and instantly knew that she had just outed herself. "Alright fine I have a rather small crush on our resident seith mage." The squeal that Levy let out would have been enough to cause all the slayers to go deaf if they had been in the vicinity. "Easy Lev. I don't think the man even knows I exist, let alone realize I have been trying to hint that I like him." Lucy had tried everything in the unwritten girl handbook to flirting with men, and he was either incredibly stupid or just not interested. She was hoping it was the first one, mainly for her ego's sake.

"Talking about Bicklslow are we?" Erza questioned as she handed the com back to Lucy, Levy breaking down into peals of laughter. "What? You get the same look on your face whenever you think or talk about him. It's a combination of love and anger." Levy was laughing so hard that she actually fell off the log she was sitting on and was joined shortly by her companions.

"I wish either of you had crushes that we could bring into the light and make fun of besides my own," Lucy dramatically sighed. "Maybe there'll be someone in White Sea that'll draw your attention too?"

"We are on a mission. There are no time for boys."

"Come on Erza! We're in Bosco, live a little - you too Levy."

"Nonsense. We will complete this mission and then perhaps we can stay an extra few days to explore the . . . culture," Erza's face matched her hair. Levy had been explaining all about Bosco's open policy on sex and how as long as you weren't promised you could have sex with any man or woman of your choosing. Lucy had known all about it from Evergreen but watching Erza try to grasp the idea had been hilarious.

"Brilliant idea Erza," Lucy high fived Levy, both of who were excited about the endless possibilities. If she couldn't have Bickslow then she'd make sure she was well looked after before she headed home. "However I suggest we get back to town and get on the train. It'll be at least a four-hour ride to Pelerno and I'd like to be able to shower in the morning before we head to the guild." Lucy was going to ensure she looked her absolute best when she entered the guild, knock the jewelry right off the master's body.

"Oh my Mavis!" Levy exclaimed clasping her hands together. "We'll be in Bosco for Halloween! EEEEEK!" That thought had all three women smiling as the started walking back to the small town they had been residing in. Lucy called Pyxis out to help them navigate the forest as the sun was just starting to go down, better safe than sorry. The mission she had taken was supposed to be relatively easy, find three missing women of high class and bring them home. She decided to bring Erza along because let's face it, she's a powerhouse, and Levy because she knew she needed some extra cash to furnish the new place she had bought herself. Erza was still in Fairy Hills, for the time being, and Levy had moved out the month prior. She had been saving up every jewel to buy the three bedroom cottage style home where she could store her books with a rune that Freed had taught her. It magically shrunk any bookshelf so all Levy had to do was call out the title of a book and it would fly out and transform to its true form. One room was dedicated to ALL her books.

The three of them had left four days ago to meet with their clients and had been chasing rumors and theories ever since. At least until earlier that day. Lucy had summoned the hunting dogs to search for any leads they might find in the forest, while the three of them questioned some shopkeepers. They had just finished their lunch when Lucy had been contacted by her spirits, stating they had found something within a magical barrier. They looked more like wolves than dogs, so they assumed they went unnoticed by whoever was supposed to be watching. No-one had come to chase them off so that was their assumption. The three women followed Lucy's lead as she followed her connection to her spirits.

Once they were close to the barrier Levy cast several runes of stealth and protection around them before heading into unknown territory. The hunting dogs had run away from the women, acting the part of spooked animals, but were actually going to be circling the opposite side that their keyholder was heading. There was a wood hut in a small clearing that had smoke coming from the chimney. They got as close to the window as they could before Levy magically enhanced their hearing.

"We can't keep stealing one spirit after another," hissed a male voice. "We're going to bring unwanted attention to ourselves if we continue."

"I already realize that," snapped a nasally male in the room. "It's why we have hired the dark seith mage who has the ability to see souls so we can find the correct one needed for the resurrection. The others we have bottled will bring in a lot of jewel so that's just a bonus."

"Do we have any idea who has this particular soul?"

"There are a couple of people I have the seith tracking down as we speak. Should have an answer in the next day or two. In the meantime, we need to get to the burial grounds to prep." The two men began to shuffle around the small dwelling before the first male teleported them out of there.

"We need to go in and get more information," Erza whispered before leading them in. There were books and papers strung everywhere, none of which connected the dots.

"Here!" Levy whisper exclaimed. "Looks like they're selling souls to Pergrande, Sin, and Seven for experimentation purposes. Trying to make a stronger and pliable race of . . . zombies I guess is the best explanation. Reviving corpses with souls that have been tethered to a . . . tamer? Not sure what that means."

"Look here," Lucy pointed to a wall with clippings pinned to it. "It looks like they want to bring someone back from the dead, someone incredibly old by the looks of it. No idea how they'll accomplish it though and even if they did it's not going to be as easy as saying Hocus Pocus." They had poked around a little more before leaving to call Master Kaleb, since this was within the borders of Bosco and his rule was pretty much law. Now they were catching the last train to Pelerno, getting in around midnight. Which means by the time they found a hotel and collapsed for the night they'd get roughly six hours of sleep, which wasn't too terrible considering some missions they'd all been on. Levy had her nose in her book again, Erza was taking a nap, and Lucy decided to work on the next chapter of her novel. A pleasant ride for all in all.

Lucy's hand rested on her hip as Horologium woke her for 7 am so that she could shower before the other two. She thanked him through their shared bond and drug her tired ass out of the bed she was sharing with Levy. Erza was blissfully still asleep in her own double bed while Levy rolled to Lucy's vacated warm spot on the queen. It was easier and saved money if they all just bunked together for the night and anything beat sleeping in the woods. Lucy stood under the warm cascading waters and pondered her Bickslow issue. Maybe she was missing something when it came to their resident seith mage? She knew Bickslow got laid almost as frequently as Laxus, which didn't bother her, and they both shared the same commitment phobia. Maybe he didn't want a girlfriend? She did ooze the 'happily ever after' vibe, or that's what Natsu and Gray had labeled it. Maybe she needed to corner Evergreen and ask her what she thought?

"Lu, are you almost done?"

"Two secs Levy." Lucy wrapped a towel around her hair and another around her body before stepping out of the bathroom. "It's all yours. Better hurry before Erza wakes up because she will jump in the shower with you if she thinks you're taking too long." Levy paled at the thought and quickly closed the door so she could start her own morning routine. Lucy smiled and shook her head. It had happened on several occasions with Erza barging in on her showers, usually, while she was masturbating to the thought of Bickslow doing, well anything her imagination could conjure. Thankfully they were in the shower so nothing was super obvious, minus her irritation for the rest of the day since she hadn't been able to finish. Her main fantasy was always whether his tongue would live up to the imagined hype she created. Lucy gently smacked her reddened cheeks, trying to dissipate the images before she was too far gone. They had a meeting to get too in an hour and a half after all.

"Good morning Lucy. Did you sleep well?" Erza asked standing from her bed wearing the cutest pink t-shirt and shorts with little white bunnies randomly placed everywhere.

"I did, thanks. How about you?" Lucy needed to draw out the conversation so that Levy could have longer than five minutes in the shower alone.

"It was mostly alright. I had the strangest dream though."

"Was it about strawberry cake?" Lucy smirked. Whenever Erza had a strange dream it always involved her favorite dessert.

"Yes! The strawberries had arms, legs, and faces and were traveling down Shortcake Lane to do battle with the vile blueberries for power over the world's largest Cake Kingdom," Erza said with stars in her eyes. "I was leading the strawberry army, naturally, when a third force joined the group. You'll never guess what it was?"

"Enlighten me."

"Whipped cream swirls! They joined forces with us and we were able to claim victory," Erza was lost in her wonderland as Lucy worked to hold in her laughter.

"All done Erza," Levy smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom and the red-head seemed to float in. "What's that all about?"

"Erza in Wonderland. Nothing to be worried about," Lucy smiled to the bluenette, who shrugged and began dressing for the day. "I'm ordering some room service. Want anything in particular Lev?"

"No thanks." Levy finished placing her emerald green headband in her hair and giving herself a once over before beginning to pack up her few items. "How long of a walk is it to the guild?"

"Pyxis says it's only about fifteen minutes. Guess Erza picked a good hotel for the night." Lucy gathered her belongings as well and started to stuff them in her bag. Once they were all packed she'd call out Virgo to store their items until they knew what the plan was and when they were leaving. "You know Lev, that's a pretty cute outfit you're wearing. Reminds me of the first time I met you." Levy was wearing white short shorts with a dark green bikini top coupled with a black vest and strappy sandals. "Looks like someone is embracing the Boscan culture."

"You're one to talk Lu." The blonde was wearing a dark red skirt, white leather belt with her keys and whip attached with a frilly halter top that hugged her ample breasts and turned into a black corset the was tied from her belly button to the bottom her chest. Brown leather thigh high boots, a high ponytail, and minimal make-up completed her look. "These Boscans won't know what to do with you."

"Her blonde hair and fair complexion will draw many stares her way regardless of clothing," Erza stated as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She opted for a purple halter dress that stopped mid-thigh, her hair was loose against her bare back, and she wore black flats. "I believe if we leave now we should be able to make it there plenty early."

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo popped out of her gate.

"Not this time Virgo. Would you please store our bags until we know what the plan is?"

"Of course Princess. Anything else?" Lucy shook her head no as she handed the pink-haired spirit her bag, followed by Levy and Erza.

"Let's get going!" Lucy beamed at her friends. "We have plans to make, villains to slay, and Boscan men to find." The trio giggled as they checked out and made their way to the guild, ready to show White Sea what Fairy Tail women could do.


	5. Vague

Erza pushed open the doors to the guild and followed her way to where the most noise was coming from. She looked back to see Lucy talking with a blushed Levy who was shaking her head no. She was guessing that Levy was having some issues with walking into a guild dressed as she was. The three of them had eyes on them the entire walk to the guild, which wasn't unusual when in the company of Lucy on a mission. However, Levy wasn't privy to many of these outings since they were always in Magnolia where people knew who they were, or the world was about to end and no one cared. Erza would leave Levy up to Lucy for now but she wanted to meet the master of this large guild, and one who Lucy was incredibly agitated with.

"Yo Amazon!" Erza looked towards the bar where she saw Bickslow waving like a madman at her. "Glad to see you were able to make it. Where's Cosplayer and Little Blue?"

"They'll be here momentarily. Laxus. Evergreen. It's nice to see you again. Where is Freed?"

"My brother, Farron, has returned home early and has requested Freed's help. More than likely going to work off the edge from his latest meeting," Bickslow cackled, tongue lolling out to the side.

"What'd you say to make Erza so red?" Lucy came to a stop beside the redhead as Levy stood on her other side.

"Just a harmless comment. Damn though Cosplayer, Bosco seems to be agreeing with you." Bickslow was never so glad to have his helmet on so that Lucy couldn't see that he was checking her out, or for the loose pants he was sporting otherwise the chub he was popping might be a tad embarrassing. He'd always had a thing for the celestial mage but after Fantasia, he didn't think that he deserved someone like her. How could the perverted seith mage land the Light of Fairy Tail? He mentally snorted because it would never happen. He would have to leave it up to the wet dreams she frequented, his palms, or whatever mediocre woman he brought home. He hadn't so much as been able to grope her ass but just knew she'd be phenomenal in bed.

"I guess we'll see just how much it agrees with me after the mission. Erza is letting us stay a couple extra days so we can take in the sights and sounds."

"The only sound I want to hear is you screaming my name," a smooth voice whispered into Lucy's ear. Erza had a long sword pressed up against the black and red haired man's throat.

"You will step away from Lucy. Immediately." Laxus couldn't help the booming laugh that escaped him. He'd never seen someone get an upper hand on Vander before, or at least a partial one.

"Ease up there red. I promise the only thing I was offering your friend was a good time."

"Erza I'm fine, really." Lucy threw an elbow into Vander's gut before swinging her leg out to catch him in the head so that he impaled the opposite wall. Bickslow was the first to react by clutching his side, falling off the stool with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. The rest of the guild all started to laugh when they realized that Vander had his ass handed to him by the blonde.

"Damn, that fuckin hurt." Vander was rubbing his head as he sat up from his place on the floor. "Remind me to not to ever get on your bad side."

"Now that my little brother has gotten tuned in would you care to join me in my office?" Kaleb asked the group from the balcony overlooking the guild hall. The group of mages made their way to his office, the three women following the others lead. "Now that everyone is here I will do introductions for the White Sea guild. Cristoff, lunar dragon slayer and powerful healer mage, Double S Class Century mage, and the head of this operation. Beck, beast master mage, part of my own elite team who will be able to help you navigate any area with his magic. Vander, shadowquip mage and one of the Steel Council's top assassins. There isn't anywhere he can't get into with his abilities. Farron and I will be here to quarterback any necessities you may need as well as coordinate with the King. We don't need a repeat performance." Lucy looked around the group, knowing that she was missing something rather important.

"Would you mind explaining to all of us what the plan is, Master Kaleb?" Levy asked politely, not wanting to piss Lucy off or have an irate Boscan Wizard Saint on her hands.

"Of course Levy. Laxus has already informed me of your magic and capabilities, so I have devised a plan that'll utilize all of our strengths," Kaleb started to explain. He had been mulling around this plan for the last several hours, wanting to ensure that it would be successful. "As I stated earlier, Cristoff will be heading this operation while we are on Boscan soil dealing with our dark mage guild. Vander went and did some light recon work last night and was able to find their headquarters. We know that they have several strong mages with them and definitely a dark seith mage. Bicklsow can fill you in all the ritual information that he has figured out from a list of supplies that they were collecting. Freed will be staying with us to help with information gathering and if you need him then Thane will teleport him to Vander or Cristoff's location."

"From there we will assess the situation and make plans accordingly," Cristoff took over for Kaleb. "From Fairy Tail, we will have Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Erza joining our expedition. This was my executive call, not Kaleb's." He pointedly looked at Lucy who was scowling with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. "We mean no disrespect to you Lucy, but this mission needs to be dealt with in a specific manner and neither of you skillsets are needed. We have talked this over with Laxus who agrees with us, so we are sending you back to Magnolia. Or you could remain here and finish the vacation you wanted."

"You can't honestly let them go on with this vague ass plan, Laxus!" Lucy was beyond pissed, so much so that she could feel the angry tears welling up. "You know we can both help you! With my spirits and Levy's brains, we would be assets to this mission." Lucy looked at her Fairy Tail family and the only one who seemed to be as mad as she was, was Evergreen. Levy looked indifferent and Erza had a stoic look on her face. Lucy felt betrayed.

"We aren't betraying you, Lucy," Kaleb rested a hand on her shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off and took a step back.

"Blondie," Laxus looked his kin in the eyes, his dragon raging at him the entire time for being an idiot, "YOu need to trust us and know that we are making the best decision."

"Lies," Lucy looked at Laxus' stormy eyes. "You can lie to yourself, lie to the team, and even try to lie to your dragon, but you'll never be able to lie to me!" With that Lucy stormed out of the office, slamming the door so hard that the glass shattered. The guild could feel the rage pouring off the blonde woman and parted like the sea, not wanting to get in her way.

"Just give Lucy some time," Levy said with a small smile, "She'll be alright with it, eventually. I'll happily stay behind until I can get her back to Magnolia. Granted I have to find her now. When are you all leaving?"

"We'll be taking off right after we've had lunch," Cristoff said addressing Levy. "I am sorry that we've hurt Lucy and you, inadvertently." Levy waived him off and headed out the broken door in hopes of finding the blonde.

"Well at least nobody got Lucy Kicked again today," Bicklsow smirked at Vander you flipped him off. "You both know that I don't agree with this plan. I also think they'd be more of a help than a hindrance."

"I second that," Evergreen stated while snapping her fan shut. She had almost turned all of them to stone and taken off with the girls to complete the mission.

"The decision has been made. This is what makes the most sense for the mission." Kaleb looked over the group of mages, knowing that on some level they were all regretting the decision in some way or form. "I suggest you all get packing. I will be in touch with Cristoff or Vander. If you split up you will need to get in contact with me so I can link up with someone else in the groups." They all headed to their own rooms but Bickslow stopped Laxus before he went into his room.

"You know Cosplayer is going to take her sweet ass time forgiving us, you and Kaleb in particular, over this. Right?"

"I know Bix. I know."

Lucy found herself down by the Grass Sea, angry hot tears continued to fall down her reddened cheeks. She couldn't understand why her family and friends didn't think she'd be able to help them on this mission. She was strong, she had her spirits, and could handle stardress forms so she could actually fight alongside everyone else. She'd helped, just like everyone else had, when it came to the battle of Alvarez, defeating Zeref and Acnologia, hell she had rewritten the book of END and saved Natsu's life. She'd pulled her weight when it came to rebuilding Magnolia and helping wherever else they were asked to by the King of Fiore.

Now they were throwing her out like last week's trash, no-one had dared stand up for her either. The past hurt from when everyone abandoned her after Tartaros came rushing back. She cradled her head in her hands as heart-wrenching sobs escaped her dry lips. She didn't understand and probably never would but it didn't make it hurt any less. Lucy could hear crunching in the sand but didn't honestly give two shits about whoever was approaching. She was perfectly content in wallowing in self-pity a little bit longer.

"You know child," a purely feminine voice pulled Lucy from her thoughts, "Even though you are in Bosco it still isn't safe for one such as you to be on your own. Especially not so far from the Pradesh estate or the White Sea guild. You're the perfect bait that we need for our plan to succeed." Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at the woman with rose-colored before everything went black. "Young celestial mage you are the key to so many different plans and I am forever thankful for the idiocy of the White Sea Master and your friends. Didn't have to try and kidnap you after all, just fell into my lap like it was meant to be, and I do love it when things go my way." The woman whistled and a large bird-like creature flew off the cliff overlooking the Grass Sea.

"Lu, I know you're upset but we can still make this work," Levy yelled while walking on the white sandy beach. She watched as a large animal flew down to the beach a short run from where she was at. "LUCY!" Levy yelled while she began running towards the blonde mage, trying to think of a way to stop whoever was capturing her best friend. The creature took off, sand blasting in every direction so that Levy had to shield her eyes from the tiny bits of dirt. "LUCY!" The bluenette fell to her knees in despair. The team had already left on their mission, Cristoff moon jumping them to Mavis knows where, so what was she going to do now? "Farron. He'll know where they're at and hopefully understand. Maybe I can try Kaleb too?" She picked herself off the ground and started heading back to the guild, she had to try something, anything.


	6. Thump

"Farron! Farron where are you?" Levy yelled throughout the consulate as she raced towards where she was hoping the young ambassador was at. She had gone to the guild first but Kaleb was incredibly busy, according to Thane, who also wasn't giving her the time of day. Levy went to the consulate next, since it was a working weekday she was hoping that she'd find the brother that'd be the most logical. If Farron wasn't here then she was going to storm the Pradesh estate in hopes that the patriarch was at his home. How could no one want to stop to find out why she was borderline hysterical? Levy opened the door to Farron's office, blinked several times before promptly slamming it shut. She would like to have a bottle of brain bleach right about now, or maybe she could convince Kaleb to wipe her memories? Maybe even Mest? The best course of action would be for Farron to finish his meeting with Freed, yeah that sounded good. She chose a comfy red chair in the corner, helping herself to some coffee, who knows how long she'd be here for.

Farron had Freed bent over his desk, hand wrapped in the long green locks of the rune mage. His free hand caressed his back as he slowly entered Freed, both moaning in delight. Freed was unmoving for the first while, letting his body adjust to Farron's glorious cock pushing in and out of him. "Farron. Faster. Please." The rune mage started to beg for more, craving it. Needing it. The pace that had been set was enough to make him crazy and all he could do was lick his lips in anticipation of what Farron was going to do with him.

"You feel so damn good Freed." Farron hummed as he begun to pick up his pace, smiling as Freed grabbed the edge of his dark wooden desk. Farron pushed rough, balls slapping the underside of Freed's ass cheeks. Freed moaned, grinding himself into the desk the pressure feeling incredibly good. The constant friction of Farron's large cock rippling within him, hitting deep, full, and faster. Freed began to buck back into Farron, his orgasm building as they continued to match each others thrusts.

"Gah, Farron you're amazing!" His body jackhammered into Freed's rear, pounding deep as he began to shake from the impact and his impending orgasm that was tightly coiling in his lower belly. He grunted and endured as Farron rammed himself harder, faster into Freed's relaxed asshole. He could feel Farron's hands gripping his hips firmly, crushing his resolve as he came all over the polished wood of the desk. His ass tightened around Farron's thick cock with the orgasm that rocked his body, causing Farron to scream his name as he convulsed. Warm liquid leaked from him as he felt Farron gently pull out from his worn body.

"Here is a warm towel to wipe yourself off. We apparently have a very tense guest waiting for us outside," Farron smirked to himself and then kissed Freed softly on the lips. "I am glad you opted to stay with me here instead of going with your friends, and I know you didn't agree with the way my brother handled the situation either."

"No-one is without their faults, but I still fail to see how Kaleb's strategy without her is the best." Freed shook his head as he finished doing up his jacket while fixing his cravat. "She has so many versatile spirits that would be adept for all kinds of scenarios, plus she has two huge magical containers to house her casting magic. I am almost positive that the third one will open soon."

"I can't pretend to know my brother's reasoning," Farron smiled as he rested his hand on Freed's shoulder.

"I just, I just can't help but feel like something is wrong." Freed shook his head while contemplating his first real interaction with Lucy. It was shortly before Tenrou Island, he had been hiding behind books ever since Laxus had been kicked out of Fairy Tail. Their fearless leader had been misguided in their attempts to weed the weak mages from the guild, turned out no-one was really that weak. They found out that day that there were several different kinds of strengths that would be admired. Physical, mental, and emotional. All three could be personified within one mage, in his mind, and that was Miss Heartfilia. Physical strength wasn't her main attribute, true, but mental and emotional strength was where she shined.

She was so willing to forgive all of them after the events of Fantasia, didn't so much as blink an eye when Gajeel and Juvia joined the guild and was constantly smiling even when her goofy partner demolished another reward. Yet here she was laughing over one of Cana's lame sexual jokes while she stroked Lily's fur and ordered him another round of kiwis. He watched her gracefully stand up and make his way over to his table, more than likely going to head over to the bathroom. He went back to reading a book in ancient Sevenese for a mission for Crocus' Historical Museum, reading it first so he could translate it later.

"Hey Freed," Lucy's bright smile pulled him from his book with a questioning glance.

"Hello Miss Lucy. Is there something you need my assistance with?"

"I just came to see how you were doing?"

"I don't understand. I am not unwell if that is what you are inquiring."

"No Freed," Lucy shook her head gently, "I want to know how you are doing. I know the reintroduction to the guild hasn't been the smoothest and there are some bumps to overcome yet. I just wanted to let you know that I am here if you wanted to talk with someone about all of it." Freed became slack-jawed, eyes wide as he stared at the blonde woman. No-one had dared to even ask anything about him, not even his own team, but they were mostly keeping to themselves nowadays.

"It's been harder than I imagined Miss Lucy, but not without reason. I have been coping well enough but I do miss Laxus and my teammates." It was the truth. His team had been spending some time apart, doing solo missions, and he had been taking solace within his books. He couldn't blame anyone in the guild with the cold shoulders he was getting.

"Well, I don't think you'll need to worry about that for much longer." The smile she had on her face made him slightly suspicious of her. She left whistling a tune and skipping towards Mira at the bar. Later that afternoon Bickslow and Evergreen had made their way to his table, all three of them conversed like nothing had changed and no time had passed. It wasn't until much later that he realized that Lucy had put his small team back together by just listening and offering some advice. "Shall we see what Miss McGarden is wanting us for?"

"Levy," Farron opened the door, "What can we help you with today?"

"Lucy has been kidnapped."

* * *

 

Erza and Laxus were walking through a small marketplace in some random town they were looking for the dark guild at. There were several rumours they had overhears sp Kaleb decided to split them up to track down. So far day one had proved to be utterly boring and Laxus had been hard-pressed to join with Erza when the Master of White Sea had created the teams. He wanted to reach through the mental link he had with Kaleb and strangle the damn man. Erza? He had nothing in common with the red-headed woman besides the fact that they had shitty pasts and were both part of Fairy Tail. Not that he was particularly talkative. His dragon had been unusually quiet since they started as well which he was hella thankful for. The quiet was a nice change to the loud guild and his team, just being able to walk in silence was refreshing.

"I don't think we are going to find anything within the town. We should search the surrounding forest to see if we are able to locate another strange cabin. If we use the same logistics as when we found the previous cabin then," Erza began to look around her setting, then at the sun, back to the forest. "We should head north-east for roughly thirty minutes."

"We don't have anything better to do," Laxus brushed past Erza, bumping shoulders as he started the short walk. This was the best lead they had so far and they might as well check it out. Sure as shit there was a creepy as fuck cabin in a dark forest, not stereotypical at all. He kicked open the door, strode on in and began to rummage around. "I don't smell anything or anyone in here. No magic, no humans."

"The level of dust suggests it's been abandoned for at least a month. There's no food in the cupboards either, it's like this place wasn't used for more than an occasional meet-up," Erza looked around the cupboards and found some unlabeled bottles containing the same dark purple liquid in each. She counted them and there were seventeen left, pulling one out she looked to see if there was a label or some kind of ink on the bottles. The only defining item on the bottle was the stopper where a heart with a downward facing arrow piercing the middle. "Laxus, what do you suppose this," Erza turned to show the slayer, her hands hitting his arm, the bottle dropped to the floor and shattered. The purple liquid suddenly became a gas and quickly permeated the air.

"Move it red!" Laxus shouted as they bolted out of the cabin to where the fresh air was. "What the hell was that stuff?"

"I don't know. I was going to ask you before I dropped it." Erza suddenly felt really hot, almost itchy. She requipped into her lazy Sunday clothes but still felt the need to scratch, but it wasn't her skin that she felt the need to do something about. "Laxus I feel . . . strange?" Laxus was feeling strange as well, but he knew the feeling quite well. It was the need to fuck someone, to have an orgasm and release. He suspected that the potion was a lust drug and they were both being drawn to one another against their will. He looked over at the woman who was suddenly taking off her skirt and shirt to reveal her matching baby blue bra and bikini bottoms. His eyes glazed over as he watched her hands sinuously across her large breasts, down her toned abs, and into the top of her underwear.

"Laxus, help me. Pleeeease," Erza had never begged for anything in her life, but here she was begging for the man before her. Laxus' thin strand of control snapped at hearing her request. He slammed Erza into the nearest tree, knew he'd hit her hard, but feeling her body against his own was heavenly. She was soft and hard, beautiful and ferocious, all wrapped into one perfect body. A body that was made for him. Mate. Take her! Claim her! Bite her! Make her yours for all eternity. He could give two shits about what his dragon was yelling in his head, all he could comprehend was how stiff this woman was making him. "You're wearing too many clothes Laxus!" She ripped his dark blue button-up shirt from his shoulders, buttons popping from the force she used.

"Fuck red!" He'd never had someone be so forceful with him before, and fuck was it a huge turn on.

"Fuck me Laxus. Right here against the tree. Show me the real you, the dragon you." Laxus had always been one of her go-to men to fulfil her masturbation fantasies. Strong, broad, didn't take shit from anyone. Erza had always been in control of her life since she left the tower and being a sub was something that made her feel loved, wanted, and beyond sexual. Now here she was trapped between his muscular arms against a tree and about to be fucked by him, she'd never been so incredibly wet in her life.

"You sure red?" Laxus questioned, even though his raging hard-on was telling him otherwise.

"Fuck me right now or I will pin you to the ground and impale myself on you anyways until I cum."

"We'll explore you riding me that hard at a later date." His jeans and boxers were instantly on the floor and in one quick thrust of his hips, he was sheathed in her hot pussy. Laxus wasted no time in setting a brutal pace, teeth dragging along her chest before taking a nipple and sucking harshly on it. Erza threw her head back a let out a long, low moan. He could feel his lightning to start to flare up, and almost stopped if it wasn't for Erza pulling his lips to hers. The electricity made the kiss more intense, needier.

"Harder Laxus!" Erza demanded. She'd never felt like this with anyone before, the deep connection with another person. "Right there. Don't stop, please don't stop!" He'd found that magical spot within her that had her on edge of cumming all over his magnificent cock. "Yes, Laxus! YES!" Her entire world shattered as she clamped down on him causing Laxus to roar before biting her shoulder, releasing his magic into her body. The two of them pulled apart to take some much-needed breaths, both with smiles on their faces, Erza's slightly more sinister. "Again?"

* * *

 

Evergreen was biting her lips as they were sitting down to have a brief water break and snack, very happy that Freed made her change into hiking boots. She was reflecting on her relationship with Elfman and how it was missing . . . something. Yes, they had grown apart, sex had become a chore, and she had been utterly miserable and yet she wanted it to last because she thought she was unlovable.

"Jewel for your thoughts?"

"I'm a massive bitch who's going to be alone for the rest of her life!" Evergreen quickly covered her mouth with her hands, word vomit at its finest. Beck was the sweetest, kindest, most patient man she had ever met, and here he was holding her hand and asking how she was. She'd been holding in these feeling for far too long and the bottle had finally shattered. They only person, outside of her team, to ever listen to her was Lucy and the bomb squad had hauled her away after the breakup and she hadn't been able to see her since. Her forgiving nature had drawn Evergreen in after they had spent a day of shopping and getting to know one another. They had been spending time together at the guild and Lucy had convinced her to sit down with Bickslow to make amends. After hitting him several times with her fan they had ordered drinks and began to catch up. The next day they had gone to Freed and the Thunder Legion was complete once again.

"I don't know what any man sees in me. I've been called names too my face for as long as I could remember, Bickslow excluded because he's an idiot. No-one wants to be my friend and I can't blame them, I hang out with three neanderthals all the time and am not the most approachable."

"Ever, Evergreen. Breathe honey," Beck smiled kindly at the fairy mage, grabbing both of her nail, painted hands in his large rough ones.

"I'm going to grow old alone with thirty-six cats with wallpaper covered walls and," Evergreen was silenced with Beck's lips pressed softly against her own. He pulled her into his lap, biting her bottom lip so she gasped so that he could taste her. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in closer, relishing in the moment.

"Evergreen you have so many amazing qualities. You're independent, strong, loyal, fierce, beautiful," he kissed her cheek to reassure her. "You have been a guest at the guild so many times and I have wanted to tell you every time you showed up, but you were still with Elfman."

"Bickslow says you're into some kinkier, rougher things when it comes to sex. I . . . I don't know if I'm the girl for you." She had heard stories of every man in the guild from Bicklsow and Vander, but the stories she had heard of Beck made her toes curl and slightly nervous.

"I do like to partake in bondage and some other kinks, but I assure you I won't pressure you into any of them. There are things we can work up too and things you can always say no too. I like you a lot Ever and would like an honest shot with y," Evergreen pulled him in for a kiss this time, clearly alright with trying things.

"Yes. I want to be with you and share pleasure with you and we can continue where we left off once we're done this mission."

"Agreed," Beck stopped and turned his eyes to the forest. "Looks like the animals have something to tell us." A whitetail deer and a small grey rabbit approached the pair of mages. The doe nuzzled his shoulder and the rabbit jumped onto Evergreen's legs who was petting the soft fur on the small animal. "They found a trail where a lot of humans have been coming and going lately and earlier in the day a large bird landed with the scary lady and a blonde woman."

"You don't suppose it was Lucy . . . do you?"

"I need to get a hold of Cristoff and Master Kaleb."

* * *

 

Bickslow had been flying on his babies through the heavily dense forest, Vander was playing around in the shadows, and Cristoff was running at top slayer speed on the mossy ground. They were the last group to head off in search of the final rumour about the dark guild uprising and if nothing occurred by the end of the day all the mages would meet back at the guild no later than midnight. Bickslow was supposed to be paired with Freed but he'd been snatched by his oldest brother and was probably having a whole hell of a lot more fun than he currently was. He started to cough as he swallowed another bug, deciding maybe a full face mask might be a great investment going forward.

"Did you eat another bug?" Cristoff's laughing voice echoed throughout the forest.

"No!" he tried to defend himself.

"You totally did Bix!" cackled Vander from some random shadow. "Stop daydreaming about a certain blonde and maybe your mouth would stop hanging open."

"I wasn't," the seith mage protested before mumbling, "Well not this time anyway."

"Alright. Then how about you let your balls drop and fess up to what the hell is on your mind if it's not the sinful blonde back in Bosco." Vander appeared out of the shadows, dropping to a fallen log where he waited for his brothers to meet him. Normally his older brother would just fire something back, he was sharp as a tack when it came back to comebacks, but he was obviously distracted by something.

"Yea Bix," Cristoff piped up as he landed next to Vander, sitting down on a stump. "You've been off since we left the guild. I know you don't like how things went down with Lucy but surely that's not the cause of this." Bickslow jumped off the babies and sat on another stump, creating a triangle of Pradesh brothers.

"Yes I'm still slightly pissed about Lucy not being on the mission, but that's not what I am concerned about," Bickslow said as he leaned against another tree, taking his helmet off. "None of this sits right with me. A dark guild is amassing to try to bring back an evil dead spirit, who we still haven't identified yet, and need an incredibly powerful soul in order to do so which I have never laid eyes on myself. They are going to have an incredibly strong dark seith mage which means I may very well be on the run and not allowed to return to Bosco, again. Top it all off I'm in love with the hottest woman in Fairy Tail, the damn Light herself, and I'm more likely to have a one-on-one battle with a live dragon than land her."

"We have seven extremely powerful mages on this mission, plus an entire guild to back us," Cristoff started to list off some items to counter his brother's worries. "The list you found may be used for another kind of spell, which Freed will be working hard on and hopefully Levy and Lucy are around to help with that. It might not be an evil spirit it could just be a spirit in general. There are too many unknowns to figure all of that out. With Lucy, you just need to fucking man up and ask the woman. She may not be Boscan but you sure as shit are so figuring out how you're going to do more than just talk to the woman."

"How did you even manage to get her to talk to you?" Vander had always been interested in how that had happened. Not that his brother couldn't land any woman he wanted to pursue but she seemed so pure and he wasn't, like not even a little.

"The first time or the actual conversation?" his brothers looked at each other before replying, "Both." Of course, they'd want to know both stories. "The first story there isn't too much to tell. I ended up fighting her during Fantasia, when Laxus had lost his ever-loving mind, and she ended up kicking my ass with her lion spirit. She was dressed up as a cheerleader and was using a whip, the kinkiest combination I had ever seen. Second time . . . second time she forgave me and helped bring the team back together." Bickslow got a far-off look on his face as he recalled that day with the utmost clarity. "We left the guild at the same time one day, I was depressed about everything and she was pissed at her team. We ended up going to the park and talking for hours, well I talked for hours while she listened. I told her about my past."

"Like how in depth did you go?" Cristoff asked slowly. The family was all quite aware of how Bickslow was found and what would mean he'd have to leave Bosco for years before any contact would be made with him.

"Everything." Bickslow's past wasn't filled with unicorns and rainbows, on the contrary, it was quite horrific. Kaleb had been with his father on a diplomatic mission when the mindbender heard Bickslow calling out for help. They found him in a cell below a dark guild where a dark seith was about to devour his soul to gain more magic for himself. He didn't remember what happened to the vile man, just remembered how much pain he'd been as his soul was being torn from his body. Bickslow had stayed in Kaleb's arms, inconsolable, until well after the had returned home. He had been sold to the dark guild, his family not wanting him or his 'evil' magic that killed people at random. He had been blamed for his parent's death, not the bandit that had come to rob them, so the family did away with him as soon as possible. He was adopted by Arman Pradesh and able to stay in Bosco with his loving family for one year before the government decided to purge all seith magic from the country. Arman managed to get him safely to Fiore where his magic was still legal and he randomly bumped into Laxus one day. The two had become thick as thieves before he was invited to Fairy Tail.

He'd told Lucy that his fucked up past was the reason he never committed past one night with any individual, that he couldn't put someone he truly cared about through that. He told her about his life growing up in Fairy Tail, how acrobatics and gymnastics came easily to him since his father had started him in the two sports. It had helped a lot with his magic being more long range than close, and that with his figure eyes he could control hundreds of souls if he really wanted too. He could tell if a soul was good, lost, or evil and had the ability to help them crossover or destroy them completely. Some souls couldn't be saved or shouldn't. He could peer into a person's soul and bring out their best or worst memories, could torment them with the bad ones if he so chose. She hadn't run from his then and even continued to visit with him every couple of days.

Then he had told her how lonely he was due to the team splitting up, all wanting some time apart after Fantasia. He missed his team and their leader, the camaraderie they all shared. She had simply laughed and told her that they would come around eventually and oddly enough Evergreen had approached him the next day. He called her Medusa and was assaulted with her fan several times over, but they sat together the rest of the day and the following day Evergreen dragged him over to Freed. The Thunder Legion was re-formed and they all started taking missions again. It wasn't until after Tenrou and the Grand Magic Games they were able to put their stories together and understood what Lucy had done for all of them. She really was deserving of the title 'Light of Fairy Tail.'

"And she didn't run for the hills?" Vander whistled long and loud. Thump. Bickslow showed his younger brother off the log he was residing on before the three of them broke out laughing.

"In all seriousness though," Cristoff said with a smile on his face, "Lucy is into you. If you don't trust me then ask your all-knowing brother, he got quite an eyeful when he was checking in on her." Bickslow sputtered all the water he had been drinking all over the ground. "Apparently the little blonde in quite curious about whether your tongue is as legendary as she's heard had quite the ideas on how she'd put you to work." The slack-jawed seith mage just stared at the lunar slayer, unbelievingly.

"It's not that far-fetched Bix," Vander stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "She has seen you out of your knightly get-up at the guild pool, dressed up at the castle in Crocus, and without your helmet several times. You're fuckable and she wants a ride."

"Maybe my tongue can earn her forgiveness?" Bickslow waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Atta boy Bix! Multiple orgasms definitely couldn't hurt your chances." The two brothers laughed before they looked at Cristoff who was being too quiet. "I know that look. What has our fun-sucking brother done now?"

"He hasn't done anything, but we need to head back to the guild ASAP. Laxus is bringing Erza and Thane has been sent to get Beck and Evergreen," Cristoff was trying to not have to say anything more, but knew by the looks on their faces he wasn't going to get away with it. "Lucy was kidnapped from the beach in Pelerno."


	7. Infernal

Lucy sat caged in a small cell made of iron and bricks, impenetrable by her crazy team but maybe not for the stealthy shadow mage. That was her only ray of hope right now. She still had her keys but wasn't able to do anything since she had magic cancelling cuffs on her wrists. However, she was able to communicate with Leo and Virgo so either her magic had grown or the cuffs were quite weak. She believed it was her first realization. Lucy sighed and hugged her arms around herself, pissed that she was more than likely going to be sick once she was out of this frozen hell hole. They had stripped her upon her arrival, bathed her in frigid waters with a 'special' kind of soap, dressed her in a brown rag that was tied together at her waist with a rope. It covered the essentials but was doing little to provide any warmth in the dimly lit room.

She had heard mutterings about how she was going to be bait for the light mages of Bosco. They needed Kaleb and Cristoff's souls in order to summon some hellish demon from the underworld. Her hope was that it wasn't any of the demons from Tartaros or any past baddies they had taken down. Slowly she was building up power, so not to bring attention to herself while formulating a small plan. Lucy deducted that they must have a dark seith working with this dark guild, who else could take the soul of the living and sacrifice it. She knew from talking with Bickslow that seith mage was rare, especially after Bosco and their purge fifteen-ish years ago. It was either a new mage that the guild had gotten their hands on early or it was one that had skipped town during the countrywide kill order on the mages.

Lucy was leaning towards someone who had escaped. It made the most sense since they were targeting two of the men from White Sea that also happened to be Bickslow's brothers. Coinincedense, she snorted, highly unlikely. She heard someone coming down the stairs and was mildly hoping it with food because she was starving since she had missed lunch the previous afternoon in her anger at the two. Her blood still boiled thinking of Laxus and Kaleb. She was currently concocting her retribution on those two stupid ass idiots. Her revenge would be incredibly sweet!

"Get up woman," a man yelled as he kicked the door to her cage, glaring as she stood up. "The master wants you to eat up. She has decided that if White Sea hasn't come to gather you by nightfall then our seith will take control of your body and slaughter every single person at the guild." Lucy gasped, eyes wide, as she was informed of their plans. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes over the thought of them doing something so awful.

"Why?" she asked the one question that her brain could formulate, her heart already breaking at the thought of murdering her family and friends.

"Broken spirits make for vengeful souls and out seith is quite curious to see how long it takes a celestial mage to fall to the darkness. Master says your soul is a dull yellow colour so unfortunately you can't be used to summon our great Queen of the Dead."

"Queen of the Dead?"

"Gethsemoni, you foolish woman!" the man yelled, his fist banging on the metals bars. "She rules in Death's place while he is away, claiming the lives of those whose time has come." He slid the tray of food under the gate before he turned his back and left Lucy to her thoughts. She really didn't think something like that was possible, summoning a spirit of death, but then again she had been taken captive for less. Hell, she had been trapped inside a giant mechanical fish for Mavis' sake. However, the man had let one piece of information slip and she smiled when she realized she now had a solid piece of evidence. The seith mage was the master who obviously had a score to settle with Bosco and the Pradesh family. For now, she was content to eat her two slices of burnt white toast and gather her magic. She needed to send one of her spirits to White Sea as soon as she was able too.

Bickslow still was seething after he had woken up from Cristoff's induced sleep. Last night's meeting had not gone over well, not at all, as there had been a great deal of yelling from several people in the room. The three of them had been the last to arrive in Kaleb's office but stepped into a scene where Levy was tearing into Thane and Kaleb who had both ignored her earlier that day. He couldn't have been happier to see the small woman give the two large men a piece of her mind, which was only made better when Farron and Freed sided with her.

Thane had made his apologies known and Kaleb followed shortly not wanting to incur the tiny bluenette's anger tongue lashing anymore. Levy, however, wasn't done as she rounded on Laxus and called him a lovely assortment of colourful names. She had known that speaking up against Laxus and Kaleb wouldn't have done her any good and had known that forming a plan in Kaleb's presence would have been detrimental. Levy had devised a plan that would have let the two women follow a team out on the job and when they were up shit creek they would jump out and help. She never got to enact that plan due to the fact that Lucy had been kidnapped.

Bickslow was ready to slug the two blonde men as they went around in circles over the debate about Lucy and Levy not being allowed on the job until Farron had interjected stating that it was time to move past this and onto rescuing the celestial mage. That in itself had been a whole other issue because they still didn't have clue as to where the dark guild was located and no way to trace Lucy. He had slammed his fists on the table, snapping it in two from the force, because he was frustrated with how nothing was being done. No search parties because Bosco was too large, no scouts because they had no direction to send them in, not even Presca could track Lucy because he had never met the woman and he can't track a magic energy signature of someone he had never met.

His anger had gotten the best of him when Cristoff had tried to whisper to Vander that he thought Laxus and Erza had mated. Everyone's attention had flipped to the two blushing mages, neither of which were saying anything, so Kaleb told everyone that they had mated in the forest before coming back. He did punch Laxus then because Kaleb had conveniently left out the part about the lust potion. He realized today that he'd need to apologize to his best friend, even though he wasn't really sorry for punching him. He'd also need to apologize to Erza for pinning her to the wall with his babies so he could inflict pain on Laxus. Maybe not his finest moment. After that point Cristoff had knocked him out, assuming he had also carried him back to his room.

He knew that he was acting crazy about Lucy's disappearance but didn't really understand why. They had only ever talked to one another at the guild so it wasn't like he had an invested interest in her, minus his crush for the blonde. They were friends and guildmates, but that was all. Okay, maybe there was some flirting and sexual innuendos on his part but that was really it. He felt like he was calling out to her, he needed to get to her before shit really did go sideways and Mavis knows what happened next. How? That was the million jewel question. No leads, no remote ideas where this guild was at, absolutely fucking nothing.

"You know you the more you think about it the more circles you'll go in." Bickslow looked to see his father smiling at him as he leaned against the doorframe to his room. "Lucy sounds like a smart and resourceful young lady, who has been in this situation before, so I am sure she'll figure out how to get a message out to her. As for your feelings towards her, I thought that would have been quite simple for you to deduce." He raised an eyebrow in confusion over what the Pradesh patriarch was hinting at. "Soulmates." His red eyes became super wide as he let his dad's word sink in, his breathing had sped up as the idea floating about.

"It would make sense. I have never been able to cause her any harm, even during Fantasia. How she somehow knew that I was miserable without my friends and how she'd pieced us all back together. I gravitate towards her for no apparent reason while at the guild. Fuck, I am stupid."

"Not stupid, just a man blinded by love. It happens to all of us at some point or another."

"Maybe except Van," Bicklsow snorted as his dad chuckled.

"His day will come, eventually. I heard about Laxus and Erza," Arman couldn't help the beaming smile that lit up his face. He loved Laxus like another son, had helped him deal with his ideas around Fantasia and become the man he was meant to be. The fact that he was mated to Erza, and equally strong mage in her own right, seemed just fit. Even if it had come out of left field and smacked them all with a 2by4 in shock and surprise. None-the-less it was amazing to see how happy the two of them were and how strong they'd make Fairy Tail one day.

"Yea," Bickslow scratched the back of his head, feeling a smidge guilty. "I should go apologize for being an idiot." Bickslow stood from his bed when a shower of golden sparkles filled the room. Standing in his room was a man he used to party with quite frequently, one who used to be his wing-man and vice versa. "Loke! What the hell are you doing here? How?"

"Don't have much time to explain. Lucy is trapped in a cave not far from where she had originally heard the plans about the souls and resurrecting the dead. Her magic has grown and was able to send me even though she had magic cancelling cuffs on."

"Good, we'll get Erza and Levy to lead the way and then we can . . ."

"NO!" Loke held up his hands in protest. "The dark guild's master is the seith mage, one who escaped the massacre in Bosco all those years ago. She plans to sacrifice Cristoff and Kaleb's souls to bring Gethsemoni to life. Lucy will be in grave danger once the moon has risen." He paused momentarily, weighing how this part of the conversation would go. "The woman wants to control Princess' soul and have her slaughter all in White Sea if they haven't come for her by then. She wants revenge but she hasn't been able to find out why. Princess doesn't think it has anything to do the country or else there would be plans to overthrow the crown. Attacking White Sea is a personal vendetta." Leo started to flash in and out, his couple of minutes were clearly coming up. "Her keys are on her so we can help the minute the cuffs are removed, but until then she is a sitting duck."

"Can you talk to her through your bond still?"

"Depends how much magic is left."

"Tell her to keep her eyes closed. Seith mages can't control a soul unless we've gazed into their eyes, windows to the soul ya know."

"With will remind her. I am sorry I couldn't help . . ." Leo faded out right then and there. Lucy's small amount of magic had given the two mages in the room enough of an idea as to what they were up against.

"I'll round up the others. You need to shower quickly before meeting us at the table for breakfast and planning a course of action." Arman left the room, using his sound magic to call everyone that wasn't already in the kitchen to meet there. Bickslow was in and out of the shower in under four minutes, not really too worried about his appearance right now. He threw on some shorts and a sleeveless shirt before heading down to get some of Mr. Elan's food. He was starving now that he realized he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. Upon entering the room he saw Laxus, Erza, and Levy were the only ones in attendance.

"Hey Bossman. Hey Amazon. I wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I was out of line and shouldn't have taken my anger out in either of you."

"It's fine Bix. I understand where you're coming from. If someone I cared about had been taken and I found out you were screwing some chick's brains out while looking for them I probably would have sent several volts of electricity into you." Bickslow laughed as the two men high fived, everything was back to normal between the two of them. Erza smiled and nodded her head, giving him the ok he needed. Kaleb walked in with the rest of his siblings as they surrounded the table, Levy through a loathing look at the Master of White Sea before turning to talk to Evergreen. Levy wasn't ready to forgive Kaleb just yet it seemed.

"So what's this news that had dad calling us in at an ungodly hour this morning?"

"Van, it's only just after eight am," Xally rolled her eyes as she sat next to her whiny brother.

"Exactly! Do you know how many more hours I could have used with my bedmate?" Aquamarine eyes rolled in annoyance over her brother's weak protests.

"What news do you have Bixy?" He smiled at his youngest sister, who had in late last night at their father's insistence. Xally always had a soft spot in his heart, she had just been the sweetest little girl who liked cuddles, well before he had to head to Fiore. He hadn't seen her on his last visit since she was busy at the hospital but was glad she would be able to help.

"Dad and I had a chat with Loke."

"What the fuck? How the hell did he get here and why wasn't he here sooner?" Laxus shouted, surprised to hear this news.

"Lucy had been building up some magic while wearing cuffs, so she could send her spirit here to alert us as to what's going on." Arman offered the lightning slayer. He relayed the rest of the conversation to all mages present, letting them process the information before ideas, questions, and theories started flying around the room.

"Who is Gethsemoni?" Evergreen asked while holding Beck's hand. He had refused to leave her side after they had returned last night, opting to spend the night with her in his large bed and just sleep. It was one of the most restful nights the fairy mage had in a long time, plus he was a really good cuddler.

"She's known as the Queen of the Dead," Freed offered to shed some light on the subject. "It's said that she rules for Death while he is out claiming souls of the living to usher to heaven or hell."

"Books have stated that she holds souls over for judgement when they are on the verge of being good or evil," Levy pipped up with her small bit of knowledge on the subject. "However I don't see how you can resurrect someone of her nature."

"You can't," Bickslow stated as everyone looked his way. "When I was younger there were stories about the Queen of the Dead. How if someone could find a way to raise her from the dead, control her, then you would have the Queen under your control. The issue was how to bring her to life in the first place since the only people who would ever see Death or the Queen were, well, dead. It was thought that feeding her souls of light would ensure that a seith would be able to control her. There was only one infernal man that had the guts to try and do that when I was younger."

"The man that tried to take your soul for his own," Kaleb uttered as the pieces started to slide together. "He needed a light soul and nothing is as light as a child's uncorrupted pure soul. You being a seith mage with a light soul in a dark guild would have been easy enough to take, especially with all the killings that were starting at the time. No-one would have looked twice at your body in the cell."

"Exactly," Bickslow shivered slightly thinking about that day with such clear recollection. His father put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back from the past to the present where he was very much needed. "Imagine the chaos and death that could be wreaked on Bosco, hell all of Ishgar, if someone happened to trap the Queen on this plane. Death is only a ferrier of souls where the Queen judges those hanging in the balance, so if someone with evil intent was able to control her, sway her choices and judgement they could send anyone they wanted to a certain death."

"Ok, so obviously Kaleb and Cristoff can't go because they are too high risk," Levy said thoughtfully. "Do any of the rest of us have light souls that would draw attention to ourselves?"

"The closest one is Emzadi. Her yellow soul glows brightly like the sun but it's not a gold." Bickslow said looking around the room, his eyes red eyes turning to a soft green as he quickly took everyone's colour.

"What about Lucy's soul?" Farron questioned his brother.

"Her soul is yellow too," Bickslow said slowly while thinking.

"I feel a 'but' coming now," Vander stated as he listened intently to the conversation going on. This was some heavy shit they were about to get involved in and they needed every piece of information that would help them gain the upper hand.

"Her soul has always felt . . . muted? I don't really know how to explain it any better than that."

"Alright," Kaleb rubbed a hand down his face. "Cristoff and I can't go because of our light souls while Bickslow will need to go because he is a seith mage, which means he will be targeted for his white soul. That will leave everyone in this room, plus I am sending Presca who will round this group out with his expertise and Vander's partner. Now we need to plan the attack on the cave."

"I have a suggestion," Levy voiced with a slight blush on her cheeks at being the center of attention. All eyes were on her as she relayed her idea, Kaleb suggesting minor edits here and there. She was still pissed at the man but his expertise was welcome right now, plus he was hot as hell. If he hadn't automatically landed his ass on her bad side she might have wanted to get to know his a little better. Kaleb looked at the bluenette from the corner of his eye, clearly hearing her thoughts which turned her the colour of a tomato. Maybe it'd be worth exploring after they brought Lu back home? Laxus was shacking up with Erza, Freed had Farron, and she was sure by the end of all this that Evergreen would finish wrapping Beck around her finger, so she deserved to have a little fun too, right? She could be considered an honorary member of the Thunder Legion since Erza was mated to its leader and Lucy was more than likely going to be driving Bickslow insane for the rest of their lives. Kaleb choked on the water he was drinking while listening to Levy's monologue.

"You ok bro?" Bickslow asked the platinum blonde-haired man.

"All good Bickslow, all good."


	8. Veil

Thanks to Lucy's quick thinking Leo had been able to tell them about the cave not far from where the three fairy women had overheard/found the initial plans. Presca had joined the group and with his brand of magic he easily scoped out the barrier masking the cave's entrance. Levy's plan had been simple but brilliant. They were entering unknown territory with very little information and while Vander was ridiculously sneaky it wouldn't hurt to have a second shadow mage scoping the scene out. It just so happened that they were going to be getting two shadow mages plus the destructive duo of fire and ice to add to the hunt. Rogue and Sting were passing through after finishing a mission to stop and hang with the fairies when they overheard the conversation. Sting was grounded since he used light dragon slaying magic and would more than likely draw unwanted attention, not that he didn't voice his thoughts on how it was a crock of shit he had to stay back. Thane had volunteered to retrieve the four mages from Fairy Tail and bring them to the rendezvous point. Laxus was taking the Thunder Legion, Levy, and Erza while Vander took Emzadi, Presca, and Beck which put at their total group number at fourteen.

Freed had set up runes around their camp while waiting for everyone to meet up and was working on plans for when they entered the cave. Stealth would be key and with such a large group they would be breaking out in teams of two after the shadow trio gathered information. Levy was assisting Freed with cloaking their presence in the forest, casting protection spells of her own so that they layered the area. She also put up a spell to mute the mages to the outside world, no need to have the bad guys alerted to their location because Natsu and Gray can't stop fighting for more than three seconds. Levy looked over her shoulder to see Beck helping Evergreen unpack some supplies that Kaleb had sent them with, smiling when she saw the brunette blush heavily. Kaleb ensured that every single one of them would have a teleportation lacrima, in case things became dicey, as well as food, water, and medical supplies. Thane would be dropping Xally off once Laxus reported to him and Cristoff that they were heading out, that way Xally would treat them if they were seriously injured and teleported back to the safe zone. If things were grim then Cristoff would moon jump to her and assist where he could.

"Now that we're all here we'll get this rescue started," Laxus stated across the small clearing they were in. "Van, Gajeel, and Rogue will head into the cave using the shadows to give us a general idea of the layout, how many people are there, what kinds of mages we may be dealing with, where Lucy is located, and where this stupid ass resurrection is going to try and take place. The moon will be at its highest point in six hours, so you three have two hours at the absolute most to gather as much intel as you can. We'll discuss everything once you're back and go from there, good luck."

"Luck is for pussies!" Vander laughed before leading the other two into the cave. The remaining mages pulled out some cards to pass the time, each all on edge and showing it in a different manner. Gray and Natsu were unusually quiet, neither were picking a fight with one another or anyone else in the vicinity. Freed, Levy, Erza, Beck, and Bickslow were playing old maid while Emzadi, Presca, and Laxus were discussing potential battle strategies against the Master of Black Lady's Sight. After determining that the seith mage had escaped the purge they had been trying to figure out reasons why she'd want to attack White Sea because there had to be a logical explanation. Why try to bring the Queen of the Dead to this plane only to have her pissed off that she's been trapped here by mortals in the first place? It'd be so much easier to just build their dark guild up and kill whoever they were after before they were stopped. Either way, this was going to end badly for the dark guild, especially since Bosco had a kill order on all dark mages posing a national threat.

Bickslow was keeping to himself, too worried to try and put on a brave face yet angry enough that he couldn't talk about the upcoming battle. He knew that he'd be the one to face the seith master and was anxious about that fight. This woman obviously had many more years to hone her and had grown up surrounded by others who could do so also. She had to have at least fifteen years of experience on him, actually twenty-two since he was asleep for seven years, and that in itself made a world of a difference. He'd learned all of his magic through trial and error, more so on the error side of things mind you. His babies hovered closely trying to reassure that Bickslow had more heart than any one of them knew and not defeating her wasn't an option with Lucy's life on the line.

"Bix," Laxus called out to the tall man, "the three stooges are back." Bickslow made his way over to the group to hear what his brother and two friends managed to gather. By the looks on their faces, it wasn't any that bode well for the group. "Who wants to start?"

"The cave quickly separates into three corridors," Rogue pipped up first, not really wanting to talk about what they had all stumbled upon. "I took the tunnel to the right which led me to a locked chamber where they're storing there. . . items for the black market. I honestly have no idea what we're going to do with all the jars that were in that room. There had to be damn near five hundred."

"Five hundred what?" Evergreen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Souls. They're trafficking souls. Some were clearly marked to go to Pergrnade, Sin, and Seven but it was only about a hundred or so ready for shipment a week before the new moon. The other four hundred were only marked with different coloured stickers of sorts, lots of greens, blues, and reds."

"Well shit," Bickslow uttered under his breath, "They're going to offer Gethsemoni souls in order for her to do their bidding. Were they darker in colour or lighter?"

"Darker."

"The darker the soul the more magical abilities they have, even white souls are different shades of purity. Bodies can only survive three weeks, max, without having a soul to house. They'll eventually start to turn to dust and with that many souls trapped we are going to have a lot of spirits to try and cross over. That in itself will have to be dealt with afterwards since it'll take a solid month to go through so many." Bickslow ran a hand through his wild hair knowing he'd be staying in Bosco longer than he originally anticipated with this new development. "What happened after you left the storage room?"

"I met up with Vander and Gajeel in the grand hall, so I think Gajeel should explain his tunnel now." Rogue had turned red when he mentioned the grand hall which had everyone mentally questioning why.

"I took the middle path which led me to two different paths to take, one went straight the other went down. I opted for going down first," Gajeel stated while his arms were crossed across his chest. "I came upon their dungeon, which is empty, and followed Bunny's smell to where they had her holed up. She wasn't in her cell, probably hadn't been in there for a couple hours. I went back to the main floor where I bumped into Rogue and Vander. We stumbled upon quite the scene." The iron dragon's cheeks were tinted pink too.

"You Fiorians are too funny," Vander laughed while slapping Gajeel on the back. "I took the left tunnel and found their medical bay, housing units, and bathing facilities. Wasn't anything of interest there so I continued my exploring when I bumped into Bashful one and two. Turns out that this specific guild likes to have a huge fucking orgy before summoning someone from a different world. The entire main hall smelled like the potion that was over He-Man and She-Ra after they had come back from their mating."

"Mating!" There were several surprised fairies shouting all at once.

"Shut the fuck up you idiots. Erza's my mate and has been claimed, end of story."

"You claimed her in the middle of a forest while trying to search for Lucy," Vander couldn't help the lecherous smile adorned his tanned face. "I would say that was anything but the end of the story."

"You will all stop at once," Erza demanded in a no-nonsense tone. "We can discuss this after we have rescued Lucy and defeated the enemy." Yes ma'ams and sorry's could be heard from the four men who had joined the mission late. "Did you find Lucy?"

"Ah yea, we found her," Vander said, his smile instantly dropping. "They have her chained to a stone table in the middle of the erotic sea that's currently happening. Magic cancelling chains and cuffs with the Master watching all of her mages get off below."

"There was a second table next to hers, which I will assume is to summon the Queen of the Dead," Rogue mentioned to the team. "There are a lot of mages in there but I would only put a handful on par with Rufus or Orga. My assumption would be that she has some higher ranked mages hiding, waiting for us to rescue Lucy."

"Then logically we need to follow Vander, Gajeel, and Rogue through the three tunnels to lead us to the main hall and at that time they'll separate to look for our mystery mages," Levy began to speak while formulating some ideas on a course of action. "The Master won't stray far from Lucy since she is the lure, so with a three-pronged attack, we'll be able to incapacitate the majority while they are otherwise engaged. It'll be up to Bickslow to defeat the Master, by any means necessary."

"You heard bluebird," Vander rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "let's get this show in the damn road."

* * *

The only thing Lucy was thankful for at this moment was that she was on her back while strapped to the stone table. She wouldn't have to burn the sight of a hundred or so mages fucking, stroking, and rubbing against one another. The sounds were a different story and she was damn sure she'd be able to hear the moaning and groaning of random people for the rest of her life. The purple mist that had spread around the hall had affected everyone in the vicinity, her included, but she was helpless to do anything about it. The Master had forbidden anyone from touching her which was currently a blessing and a curse since her head was warring with her body over that fact. Good thing she was in Bosco because she might need some serious help depending on how long the potion lasted for, which Lucy was praying to Mavis wasn't very long.

Lucy was quite certain she had felt three familiar magic signatures at one point but couldn't be certain in her lust induced haze. Her mind was muddled up between wanting someone to touch her and wanting to come up with a plan. Her brain decided that conjuring up an image of Fairy Tail's resident seith mage stripping in front of her would be the best option. She had literally seen everything except what he kept hidden behind his swim trunks but as a writer, she had a very vivid imagination as to how big she hoped he was. The blonde squirmed against the rough stone unable to do anything in the starfish formation she was currently chained in. She'd do just about anything to run her hands along his chiselled chest and toned abs.

"You, my sweet celestial mage, will eventually become so overrun with lust that you will not be able to form a coherent thought," a rich female voice floated above Lucy. "You see my dear I need you to lure your seith mage to you, soulmates really can't resist a yearning like what you're going through."

"Why . . . me?"

"I saw Bickslow right before he boarded the plane to Bosco, so his beautifully white soul but it held a faint yellow in its center. He'd found his soulmate but he hadn't registered who it was, so imagine my surprise when I come across you sitting on the beach. It really was too perfect for me."

"You're going to . . . use Bickslow's soul?"

"Correct! A seith mage cannot see the colour of their own soul and because he practices his magic in the light his soul is as bright as can be. Gold souls are so far and few between but white souls are about one in every hundred thousand. It just so happens that there are three of them in the Pradesh family and once your seith comes after me he will see you and be drawn into the haze. I wonder how your dragon slayer friends will fair against the potent smell?"

"They'll defeat . . . you." Lucy tried to sound more confident but it just came out breathily.

"Imagine being able to pull some of the most powerful souls in Ishgar and placing them into lacrimas. Do you have any idea how much rare magic souls go for on the black market?"

"What about Geth . . . semoni?"

"A tall tale that I used to lay my trap. My grandfather used to tell me stories about summoning a spirit from the other side but no-one has ever done it in recorded history. The list of items that was lifted off one of my dead mages IS a spell though, one that changes a light soul into a dark one. If I can't collect the souls of your friends then I will use them to create the most powerful dark guild of all time!"

"So Bix's soul . . . what are you doing with it?"

"Two dark seith mages will be a hell of a lot more fun to rule the world, don't you think? Plus a corrupted celestial mage as his soulmate, it really can't get much better than that. A veil of darkness will surround him so completely that it'll be all consuming." Lucy felt tears run down her cheeks as she tried to do anything to prevent what the woman from succeeding.

"Why?"

"Turning another seith dark has always been my goal, however, the man I was engaged too had other ideas. Arranged marriages, am I right?" She smiled sweetly at the writhing blonde woman. "I wanted seith domination of the black markets and my husband wanted to consume seith souls so that become more powerful and he's the one who ended up six feet under."

"You were . . . to be married . . . to the man who . . . almost murdered . . . Bix?"

"Yes. Imagine my surprise, some twenty years later, to find out he's the brother of the kid who murdered my husband and the son of the man who helped us to not be exiled anymore. If he didn't have such a light soul I might actually say thank you."

"No fucking way?" The two women's heads snapped to the side to see the rescue teams all gathered, listening in on the conversation thanks to Freed and Levy amplifying their words. "My bad guys. Didn't mean to use my outside voice."

"Van...der?"

"In the flesh Starshine. How about we get you off that piece of rock?" Lucy giggled against her will, her mind being reduced to school girl giggles. She heard some strange grinding noises, tipping her head back she saw Gajeel eating the metal and complaining about the taste. Once all four cuffs were gone she felt a rush of magic flow into her and immediately summoned her trusty shield, Scutum. Her friends needed to defeat the vile woman and Bickslow wouldn't be able to do it if he was distracted by her, so she would hide away from everyone.

"Attack!" A shrill voice yelled into the now quiet hall. "What? Why is nothing happening?"

"Well you see," Bickslow's eyes were glowing green as he addressed the guild master, "While you were busy chatting with Lucy my brother and friends were busy tossing your high-end mages into the voids. Also, have a mage here who can suppress energy of any living creature, so your orgy of mages are just a pile of naked bodies. I still have nightmares from that day, of having my soul almost ripped from my body. Maybe I should thank you for bringing me the family I have now, to the best guild I could have ever found. Being a seith hasn't been easy but I have always known my path." Her eyes started glowing green as she sent a pulse of magic out to the crowd, freezing everyone except Bickslow.

"You have so much to learn, my dear boy, if you ever hope to defeat in a battle of magic." Black tattoos appeared up her bare arms, up her neck, and across her forehead. "I willingly gave myself to the darkness ages ago. Spent years learning everything there was to learn about soul manipulation and control, what souls were better for certain projects, and how to cast them into lacrima. You," she brought her right hand in front of her and spread the fingers outward before turning it palm up and lifting Bickslow off the ground, "will help me plunge this world into the inky blackness it really is."

"Ne...ver," Bickslow struggled to speak against her magic.

"You will agree or you will watch as I rip the soul out of every single person you hold dear to you. There will be nowhere to hind from me," her hair raised off her shoulders and back, floating as she increased her magical power. "You cannot hope to stop me now. Your soul and magic are strong, but mine is stronger." She spun Bickslow around so he could face his frozen friends, eyes returning to red. She started whispering in his ear, "You will watch as I slowly kill them all, then you will follow me into the darkness. Not even you can stand to see these thirteen men and women become nothing but dust between your fingers. The cocky shadowquip mage will be the first."

Scutum's began to glow yellow before floating into the air, sparks starting to float off of the shield spirit. "You cannot have him. You cannot have any of them." Lucy's voice rang out clear before the shield broke in two and disappeared back to the celestial world. Lucy stood in a gold strapless one-piece bathing suit with her entire left arm and legs were covered in luscious navy blue material and white knee-high boots. Her hair fell in loose waves around her waist and upon her neck was a gold collar with a sapphire in the middle and black sunglasses completed her look. She floated down to the floor, brown eyes blazing as she stared down the woman who was trying to hurt her family.

"How? How the hell did you manage to hide your golden soul from me!"

"My spirits protect me above all else. I was young when my mother died and Aquarius became my first friend and spirit," Lucy's eyes softened at the memory, "she was the one who shielded me when the Spirit King first heard the rumblings of seith's being on the loose. As I got older, added more gold keys to my family, became more powerful, they all shared in the protection of my soul over the years. Ten zodiac spirits muting one girl's soul doesn't take much energy from them. You will release them all, right now!" Lucy summoned Capricorn and Leo to the field, both wearing shades as well.

"What are you going to do about it?" the woman's eyes glowed green as she grinned, knowing she would be able to control the puny celestial mage. Loke sent a Regulus Impact towards the dark mage, who released Bickslow from her control. "How are you not under my control!"

"Golden souls are not only rare but hold some immunity to seith magic, plus the glasses Capricorn whipped up for us negates all control magic. Comes in handy when you have someone trying to control you." Lucy smiled as she remembered her battle for the dragon cry staff and how Zash Caine had succeeded in doing so once. She walked over to Bickslow, grasped his hand as she pulled him up, a serene smile on her face. "I cannot defeat her, but I can keep her busy. She is NOT more powerful than you, she doesn't know the man behind the knight suit or how much he truly loves his friends and family." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips then lept into battle alongside her two spirits.

Bickslow was stunned. She had kissed him like actually kissed him! The babies were giggling and chirping as they danced around his head, active again since Lucy had freed him. "Should we end this babies?" "Kill the evil lady!" "Save Cosplayer." "Take her home." " Save our friends." "Make her our new Mommy!" Bickslow tripped as his youngest totem, Pipi, yelled the last comment. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was affected by the blonde beauty who was currently kicking ass. "Line Formation." All five dolls gathered in midair, standing on top of one another. The linear formation of dolls, a large, vertical crescent-shaped beam, roughly taller than a human, was released upon the woman and unlike normal beams, this attack possesses enough cutting power to slice through stone walls. She managed to dodge Bickslow's attack only to meet Loke's shining first.

"Baryon Formation." The babies positioned themselves in a pentagonal pattern, a large whirlwind was produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful magical beam was generated. The concentration of magic hit the dark seith in the chest, sending her flying into the opposing wall, screaming when she collided against it. "Figure Eyes!" Green eyes meet green eyes as the two seith mages battle it out to control one another. Bickslow could feel her magic gaining the upper hand as he struggled to push back against her.

"You can do this Bix," Lucy weaved her hands into his one, leaning against his side. He heard her words, felt warmth blossom in his chest as he fought back with all he was worth. She would not win, not today. Not ever! Bickslow normally light green magic turned white as he dipped into the strength of his soul, overpowering the woman who slumped forward. Capricorn and Leo slapped cuffs around her ankles and wrists to nullify her magic until was quarantined.

"What the hell did we miss?" Laxus voiced as he came out of his trance.

"Sorry Bix," Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted but he easily caught her in one hand.

"Damn. Why does Bunny smell like she's been doused in a lust bath?" Erza and Laxus exchanged looks, slightly blushing at the implications of what Gajeel was inquiring about. Levy started to check up on everyone, besides being stiff they were all a hundred percent okay.

"Is this how people feel when I turn them to stone?" Evergreen asked as she cracked her back from the awkward position she had been forced into.

"Damn straight Medusa," Bickslow yelled back, the group breaking into fits of laughter, the first in several days.

"I feel like we missed something? Like all the action," Vander pouted at his realization. "Couldn't leave any for us Bix?"

"You can take all the orgy folks to the royal prison?"

"Sure, leave me with the grunt work." The shadowquip grabbed all hundred, or so, bodies and headed to the capital with a rather large surprise.

"Well," Emzadi said with her clasped behind her back. "Soulmates eh?" Bickslow sweatdropped knowing he was about to get a million questions thrown his way, but wasn't too concerned since his Cosplayer was resting peacefully in his arms.


	9. Hallowed

White Sea was getting ready for the Halloween party of the decade. Everyone had healed from their minor cuts and bruises from taking down the dark guild while the council was helping them with all the souls, and other minor artifacts, that had been taken. Bickslow was under constant scrutiny due to his magic again and the King was wondering if there should be another ban put in Bosco, permanently. Arman, Farron, and Kaleb had all pleaded his case to the King and council members but they were being hard-headed when it came to the subject. Even with Bickslow being the only mage in all of Bosco to help the trapped souls it wasn't enough to sway the council, well until Lucy barged into the meeting.

She had woken up alone in her room, had quickly changed and raced to see everyone but to her surprise the only people who were around were Evergreen and Beck. Lucy had only been out for three days and as Evergreen filled her in on what was happening to Bickslow her temper slowly started to rise. Lucy had demanded that Beck take her to wherever this atrocity was happening because Bickslow wasn't going to be exiled from his home again. Not on her watch! Beck called one of the guild's many transport mages over and politely asked if she would take Lucy to where Master Kaleb was. The petite woman internally shook when she saw the look in the blonde's eyes, knowing that it wasn't directed at her did little to quell her nerves.

Lucy was dropped off outside the doors to the chamber where everyone was at debating about the seith mage's future. She said a brief thank you before she pushed the large doors open, every head turning in her direction as she marched into the room. She sat beside Laxus as she mentally asked Kaleb to fill her in on what the hell was going on. The council wanted to make an example of Bickslow about what happens when a mage goes dark and misuses their magic, the King wasn't on board for that. They had debated the ethics of the magic and how dangerous it really was in its form and how an incident like this had cost so many people from all over Ishagar. Farron was doing an amazing job trying to make the council see reason, but they were all being ignorant.

"May I intervene?" Lucy stood up and addressed the King and the council.

"Who are you, my dear?" The King politely asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail your majesty," Lucy did a small curtsey to address the King, reverting into her socialite days. The men all murmured to themselves when Lucy introduced herself. The Heartfilia name was still prominent in the business world and the blonde had made quite a name for herself over the years as well, needless to say, she was used to people underestimating her. "The floor is yours Miss Heartfilia."

"Thank you, your highness," Lucy smoothed the wrinkles from her knee-length skirt, Virgo had chosen something modest today and was very thankful for her spirit's foresight. "How many of the council has a wife, children, or perhaps even yourselves, that are mages?" Every single person's hand were raised in the air. "What kinds of magic do you, or your loved ones, use?"

"My wife uses chain magic." "My son uses bullet magic." "My twins use shade and thought magic." Several others were shouted out as well but Lucy had heard several that would plead her case.

"I am not sure how much you know about Fairy Tail or our battles in the past but there are some items I would like to point out. Does anyone know the name Jose Porla?"

"The master of the dark guild that attacked Fairy Tail shortly after you joined?" one man spoke up and Lucy nodded her head yes.

"How about Master Hades?"

"He was part of the dark guild Grimoire Heart that attacked Tenrou Island while your S Class exams were going on. Shortly after that you had all disappeared."

"Correct. And I am assuming everyone here is familiar with the name Achnologia?" They all hummed their consent at her question. "Did you know that Master Jose used chain and bullet magic or that Master Hades was quite accomplished in shade and thought magic? Two exceptionally powerful masters each used their magic for evil purposes and both were thwarted by Fairy Tail. Now, are you going to tell me that your wife and children, who use the same magic, are inherently evil? Of course not. Kaleb is more powerful in his mindbending skills than Master Hades could ever dream so would you ban his magic because a dark mage uses the same powers? More than likely not. Would you condemn all the dragon slayers to life in prison because of the devastation that Acnologia caused? Highly unlikely. My point is that magic itself is neutral and the mage that wields it is the one to be judged. You can look at every dark mage that is out there and in some form or another, there is a light mage to balance it out. Good vs evil. Yin and Yang. Bickslow's deeds with Fairy Tail and his help with this issue that happened in Bosco are proof that magic isn't evil and if you ban his magic then you might as well ban all magic because your reasoning is flawed."

The councilmen were discussing her points amongst themselves while the King was deep in thought. Arman stopped Lucy on her way back to her seat beside Laxus, "If you ever want a job in politics you know where to reach me." Lucy giggled as she sat beside her blonde kin who briefly grasped her hand in thanks as they waited for the King to come to an answer. Bickslow sat with Farron at the table in front of everyone and was impatiently waiting on pins and needles for an answer. The blonde woman had amazed him, coming in like a blazing fire and attacking with her logic, fighting for his right to stay in Bosco where his family was.

"Miss Heartfilia is right," the King said after several tense moments. "We cannot condemn an entire magic because of the what might happen. Seith magic is free to be in Bosco but there may be restrictions put in place to state what is good and evil. Arman. Bickslow. Will you help us write the laws around such magic? I am sure this will be the foundation for several other magics in the future as well."

"With pleasure," Arman smile at his longtime friend. The family cheered in celebration of the ruling, many hugs were shared with Bickslow and when he went to find Lucy to thank her she was gone. He looked over to his father and Farron, both giving him a look that stated they didn't know that she had left. Laxus was busy celebrating with Erza and by celebrating he meant he had his tongue shoved in her mouth and hands roaming up and down her side. "Get a room," Bickslow yelled to his leader as he sidestepped the bolt of lightning that was sent his way. Evergreen was pulling Beck by the hand out of the council room, more than likely going to find an empty room to fuck each other's brains out. Freed was standing not too far away from Farron, a look of lust in his eyes, apparently watching Farron in court was a turn on for his green-haired friend. Levy was blushing like mad as Kaleb bent over, whispering something naughty into the bluenette's almost virgin ears, but there was still no Lucy.

"Kaleb!" Levy smacked his arm before she stormed over to Bickslow. "Lu wanted me to tell you that she had something to take care of back guild and that you'd find her with your babies."

"Thanks, Levy. Now, how about you take my horndog of a brother and get out of here?"

"No way. I'm playing hard to get and he's going to have to pull out all the stops if he even wants a kiss!" She turned her nose up in the air but you could see the faint blush on her cheeks. They'd definitely be shacked up before the end of the Halloween party tomorrow night because he knew just how persistent the Master of White Sea could be when he had something in his sight. Bickslow found Cristoff standing with Arman who were talking about all of the babies that could be born after the festivities, bunch of gossipy old women they were.

"Hey Cris," Bickslow slapped a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Think you could take me back to the guild? Lucy wants to meet up now that this mess is all solved." He didn't have the slightest idea as to what Lucy was really trying to do but he wasn't going to let his family know that.

"Sure thing. Dad, did you want to come back with us?"

"That would be most appreciated. Could you drop me off at the office, please? I have some items I'd like to get finished before I head home for the day to find myself a nice attendant to take care of my needs after these last few stressful days."

"Couldn't agree with you more. I'll drop you off, then Bix, then I'm going to head over to the baths myself." White light engulfed the three men as Cristoff's power transported them easily to each of the destinations. Once Bickslow was in the guild hall be began to feel for his babies, sensing where their souls might be. Oddly enough they were sitting in his room as if they had never left, which was odd since he had them with him every day. Even while he was being put through the wringer. Shrugging his shoulders he leisurely made his way to his room and knowing that Lucy would be in there had him grinning like an idiot. She had kicked ass today, and all on his behalf, which he had found incredibly hot so he was hoping he would be able to thank her for that. A make-out session was the perfect way to convey his thanks, he'd much rather do so in other naughty ways but they had just confessed their feelings to one another not long ago and was now near

Bickslow found Lucy standing in his bedroom, back facing him, in only a matching set of royal blue lace underwear. He hugged her from behind and slid his hands across the underside of her bra before circling his fingers on her navel. He nipped the blonde's neck holding her waist with both his hands, relishing in the feeling of his body against hers. Bickslow wasn't going to push . . . whatever this was too far, he loved the celestial mage too much to want to push boundaries.

"Lucy," Bickslow huskily whispered into her ear, "What do you want? I'll go as far as you're willing and will wait for you to be ready." A soft smile broke out om her plump pink lips. "Bix, I have wanted you for so long and now that I know you feel the same way I don't want to wait another minute. I want all of you, everything that you have to offer I want to share with you." His tongue in Lucy's mouth fears all erased all of his insecurities about her feelings. He was probing, searching and duelling with Lucy's tongue, the relentless pressure of his mouth on hers was intoxicating. He wanted more than anything at that moment for his cock to plunge into her pussy, but he needed to curb his impatience since he wanted her to come at least twice before he met his end. Bickslow held her tight to his body, wrapping his arms around her back. He was still fully clothed, but his hard cock was straining against his pants as it pressed into her bare stomach.

Lucy needed to get closer, so she tugged his shirt over his head and pulled his pants to his ankles, letting him step out before she was back in his arms kissing him for all he was worth. She gently spun the two of them around so that she could push him onto the luxurious bed and sat astride his hips and leaned down and took over kissing him. She couldn't resist fondling his cock, wanting to feel his hardness in the palm of her hand. Stroking him through the material of his boxers while kissing his lips was turning her on even more. She currently had all of the control, even if it was only temporarily. Lucy was enjoying setting the pace of their open mouth kissing, she nibbled on his bottom lip eliciting a soft moan from Bickslow which sent heat straight to her core.

He wanted Lucy to come before he stripped both of them of their remaining garments. Bickslow guided her hips a little lower until her heated core was directly on top of his throbbing member. He ground his covered cock into her pussy, teasing her with his long length, which resulted in his desire rising and he was more desperate to be buried deep inside her. Images of him thrusting hard as he slammed into Lucy's slick heat flashed through his mind when the blonde started to take over grinding on him. He watched her come apart on top of him, the way her head tipped back as she softly moaned his name, breasts bouncing from the slight movement of her hips thrusting back and forth. He bit the inside of his cheek in a reminder that he wasn't going to be a naive young boy with a smoking hat fucking woman on top of him and blow his load earlier than necessary.

She couldn't wait any longer and pulled off his one remaining piece of clothing, enjoying the view of his massive hard cock. His tipped glistened in the low lighting of his room, licking her lips in anticipation of finally tasting him after yearning for so long. Lucy heard him groan quietly, when her soft hands held his large cock, it was empowering to have him writhing with need before her. She stroked him firmly, watching the beads of liquid form at the tip before bending down and taking the head of his penis in her mouth, licking and sucking just the end of him and getting a feel for what he was in to. She lapped up any liquid that escaped the slit before taking him by surprise and deep throating him and was rewarded with a 'fuck me' whispered from his lips. Grinning as she popped him out of her mouth, she licked her way down to his hairless ball sack and gently sucked on those. Lucy was about to take his amazing cock back into her waiting mouth, but he had other plans for her.

Bickslow hauled Lucy up from her attention on his cock so that he could strip her, revelling in how smooth her skin felt as he slowly pulled her lace panties down her long legs. He unhooked her bra as watched the way her full breasts bounced slightly as they were released. The seith mage pulled the blonde up his taut, muscled body, by her arms before he positioned her so she could sheath herself on his aching cock. Placing himself at her entrance, he held his breath as she slowly descended on him, feeling complete as her ass hit his thighs. Bickslow moaned as she moved around on him to make herself more comfortable.

Wasting no time at all, Lucy had a need to feel the friction of him moving inside of her, so she supported herself by placing both hands on his chest and sliding her hips up and down his length. The first several movements had her yearning for more so she leaned forward for another of his passionate kisses. He caught the nape of her neck with his hand, pulling Lucy in for a deeper kiss. Bouncing up and down on his cock, Lucy was becoming desperate to finish, climbing higher when Bickslow pinched her nipples. With her tongue in his mouth, hands playing with her breasts, and cock in her pussy, Lucy came hard while he continued to thrust deep inside of her. Lucy strangles his cock with her second orgasm, a powerful throb rushed through her heart and belly when he calls my name and spurts his seed deep within me. I collapse on his chest, perma smiles on both of our faces.

"You'll never get rid of me now," Lucy murmured into his bare chest, the vibrations of his laughter running through her. "How would you feel about a nap?"

"Best damn idea I've heard in a while." Bickslow pulled the comforter over their naked forms and waited for Lucy to fall asleep before he wrapped his arms around her slumbering form and proceeded to dreamland as well.

* * *

The day of tricks and treats was upon the mages of White Sea with Vander wreaking havoc to everyone in sight. He had replaced the candied apples with candied onions, mayonnaise was the filler in Mr. Elan's homemade Oreo cookies, chocolate covered brussel sprouts, foil wrapped grapes, and numerous other food pranks. He also told everyone that he had poked holes in every condom that he could find around the guild so he hoped they had other forms of precaution for their sexcapades. He had roped Bickslow into having the babies swap out their totem shells for creepy ass Chuckie dolls that were chasing people around the guild, so random screams were happening all the time and the babies were absolutely loving it. Lucy wasn't part of their scare tactics though, no matter how hard Vander tried to bribe them, they loved Lucy and refused to cause her any harm. He had been waiting for Laxus and Kaleb to show up but so far there was nothing, except two very pale women who were keeping their lips sealed.

In keeping with a hallowed family tradition supper was served at the guild by Mr. Elan who went all out to make the food look like horror scenes. Drinks were plentiful and costumes were ranging in all shapes, sizes, and scantily clad people. Lucy and Bickslow were dressed as scarecrows, Erza and Levy were zombies, Evergreen and Beck were Red Riding Hood and the wolf, Farron and Freed were smurfs, Cristoff was a cowboy, and Vander was a dirty cop. Laxus and Kaleb were still MIA which was baffling to everyone at the party, especially a certain redhead and bluenette. Everyone was sitting around with full drinks and bellies, waiting for the band to start so that they could get their dance on.

Lucy was sipping on an appletini as her eyes roamed the crowd looking for the two blonde men to make their appearance. She might have cashed in a favour for a potion from a client she had helped at one point in time. She didn't forget how the lightning slayer and mindbender mage made her feel about not being good enough for the mission or Levy and Erza for that matter. Revenge would be oh so sweet when they took to the stage to introduce Cristoff and Vander and she looked forward to every moment of embarrassment. 

"Ladies and gentlemen here to introduce the band is our very own esteemed guild master and the lightning dragon slayer," Thane stated as he walked off the stage and Lucy's maniacal grin was making a view. Vander and Cristoff were snickering as Bickslow's babies pushed the two mages on to the stage where everyone could see them.

"Damn Cosplayer," Bickslow laughed as he slung an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Remind me to never piss you off." There on stage were two five-year-old boys with the mental capacity of their full-grown selves and barely any magic capabilities. Laxus tried to zap Bickslow but only managed to spark from his shoulders and Kaleb couldn't make anyone fall before him. For seventy-two hours they would be trapped in their five-year-old bodies and Thane would be looking after the guild while Arman would play babysitter to the boys. 

"Makes it easy to trick people when you know their drink orders and have spirits that wanted this as much as I did."

"Cosplayer," Bickslow said with a cocky grin on his face, "I think we need to put that diabolical mind of yours to better use." He pulled the laughing blonde into one of the privacy stalls, intent on getting down and dirty. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
